Hope
by Maemi Sedai
Summary: Lily Hess is rescued from bullies by a horsesized wolf. She senses there is something special about her wolf friend, and refuses to let him out of her sight. SPOILER WARNING for Eclipse. JacobXLily
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

The calls from them seemed to follow me as I ran. Echoing in my head.

- Whore!

- Fat-ass!

- Bitch!

- Just go and die!

- Don't run! We just wanna play with you!

I let out a strangled cry and continued to run. I didn't wear my jacket, they had taken it. my heart was pounding like a drum in my chest, and my throat was as dry as a desert. It was winter, and I should've been cold since I was only wearing jeans and a t-shirt, but I weren't. I was too focused on running away to really sense anything but fear and haste.

I fell down, shrieking as I got my mouth filled with dirty snow. My hands were egging in the cold, and my clothes got soaked, but I hurried to get up and continue to run.

As I fell for the eleventh time, I stayed down. I was barely breathing, and the only thing I noticed at the moment was the warm tears streaming down my face, and the sharp contrast between them and the cold, melted snow on my clothes. Then I felt how my body was pierced by pain from the cold, and I shivered. I shook as if I'd been in an earthquake, both from tears and coldness.

I'm not sure for how long I laid in the snow, staring at the white ground. I had ran deep into the forest in the outskirts of my home town, close to the school I went to. The trees were extremely tall here, surrounding me, looking slightly like very tall persons.

While still crying, I crept further into the forest on my knees. I got up halfway, panting hard, and then stood up straight, wobbling a bit. I wanted t get as far away from school before they found my tracks…

- There you are bitch! Suddenly a cheerful voice called from behind me. I slowly turned around, and there they were. They had two additions to their usual number, so now there were six of them. Two guys had joined the party, and I recognized them immediately.

Brandon Haley had short, blonde hair and big blue eyes. He wasn't very tall, but had muscles to make up for his lack of height. And he was fast. He was captain of the football team.

Aidan Flores was dark skinned and had shaved of his hair. He was very tall, standing next to Brandon and the girls, and his brown eyes were filled with something I identified as entertainment. He was in the basket ball team.

The girls, Velva Henderson, Abigail Gordon, Shoreen Banks and Bailey Horne were all looking like clones. Blonde hair showered in hair spray, blue or green eyes, and makeup that would've lasted for a month if they hadn't used it all in one day.

I slowly began to back away, and felt all hope sink to the bottom of my shoes, as Velva stepped up in front of the others, smiling sweetly.

- Don't leave us, whore! We brought two new playmates for you! she said, her voice sugary coated and both Brandon and Aidan grinned widely. That did it. I spun around and began to run again. Unfortunately, I couldn't compete with two of the schools best players. I felt someone tackle me from behind, and fell helplessly forward into the ground again. I began to rise, but felt how someone sat astride on my back and pinned my arms to the ground.

- Got the bitch! Brandon called, and I began to cry again.

- Please Brandon… please let me go, I begged quietly and heard a wicked laugh from my left.

- We're not letting you go anywhere. You see, these lovely ladies promised us some fun… I heard Aidan say and I felt how the fear made me panic. My heart had never pounded so fast, I thought it was going to break out of my chest. I wanted to scream, to squirm, to get away from the boy sitting astride me, but I couldn't move an inch. My body was paralysed.

I heard how someone unbuckled a belt, and I stopped breathing.

- No! I whispered, and really tried to get away as Aidan turned me around. What I saw made me want to vomit. Brandon had removed his jeans, and was standing in his boxers. I could see how his legs was covered in goose bumps, and I looked up at his face. He looked like one of those maniacs from TV, grinning for the hell of it.

Quickly, Aidan and Brandon switched places, so that it was Brandon who pinned me down.

- Remember, if you struggle, you'll only make it harder on yourself, he said and then motioned towards Aidan. The taller guy held my arms so that Brandon could remove my jeans. Now I screamed. I screamed as loud as I could. I don't know what I screamed, I was so scared I couldn't think properly.

I felt something explode on my right cheek, and the screaming was abruptly cut of. It was stinging and pounding, and I felt the tears that the fear had cut of begin to flow again.

- Shut up bitch, Aidan growled and pulled down my jeans and panties in one swift movement. I tried to struggle, and felt how I wanted to vomit as he moved his left hand in-between my legs.

- Doesn't this feel good? He asked as he started to stroke me, and I shrieked again. Now I think I called for help, but I wasn't sure.

- Oh my fucking god! Suddenly Abigail outburst and both Aidan and Brandon looked over at her. I couldn't see, but I clearly saw that they looked annoyed.

- What is it!? Brandon hissed, and then looked in front of him, over Aidan's shoulder. I saw his face loose all colour it ever had, and I felt his grip of me tremble.

- What the fuck is that? Aidan whispered, and Brandon shook his head slowly. He let go of me, and I just laid there, to shocked and confused to move.

- Is it a bear? Aidan added, and I saw how Brandon shook his head again.

- It's… it's a wolf… he whispered and then I saw them both back away. They left me, and backed away. As they disappeared form my sight, I heard a growl at my head. A huge shadow crossed my vision, and then a howl from a wolf escaped from the shadow. The others screamed in fear and I heard how they left.

I still couldn't move. Tears were still streaming down my face, and I was trembling from the cold, fear, shock, and disgust I felt. My stomach had a life of its own, but it was kind enough to me to keep me from puking.

I heard a panting as from a dog come up closer to me, and suddenly my vision was filled by the image of a wolf. An unimaginably _big_ wolf. It was at least the size of a horse. Its fur looked _very_ well-groomed for a wild animal. I wanted to touch it. it bent down its head closer to mine, and I smiled.

- Are y-y-you gonna e-eat me? I whispered, and the wolf shook its head. A low whimper was escaped from its throat, and as I looked into its big, brown eyes I got a new kind of shock. They looked so different from a normal animal's eyes. I could see the worry in them, and the pain.

_So much pain…_ I thought and gasped as something wet was on my face. It was licking me, cleaning my face and neck. All the time, it inhaled, as if smelling me.

- If you're n-not gon-na eat m-me, why are y-you t-t-tasting me? I asked, and the wolf stopped licking me. It looked down at me, and I thought it was thinking: "Is she really well?" I laughed. The laugh was hoarse and not a happy one. The wolf buffed my side with his nose, helping me to sit up. I grabbed its nose to steady myself, and it didn't object. It just continued to smell me. With its help, I also stood up and got on my clothes again.

Then I realised I was freezing. My toes were feeling numb, and so was my hands and butt.

- I-I guess I sh-should t-thank you, I stuttered, and the wolf put its muzzle under my left arm. It laid down and looked first at me, then at its back. I smiled slightly, and walked over to it. I laid down on its back and without any control of my hands, buried them and my face in its fur.

- S-so warm-m… I whispered and I heard it whimper again. Then I realized that I should be scared. I should scream, and hit the beast, who were obviously taking me to its dinner table. I bet its pack would be waiting for it to come home with a warm, fresh meal. Although, I wasn't very warm. Yet. But the heat from its body was very comfortable. I felt very drowsy, and the movements from its trotting body, and the warmth from it, soon made me fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow… I got reviews! I'm so happy! Thank you! I **_**never**_** thought I'd get reviews! Thank you sooo much! hugs reviewers**_

When I finally opened my eyes, I found my vision covered in a red brownish color. It was soft and warm, and more comfortable than anything I'd ever felt. I felt so incredibly safe, so calm, it was overwhelming. Then I remembered. I sat up quickly, waking the wolf. It jumped to its feet, keeping a bit away from me, and looked at me warily. I looked around and found we were inside some shack. The walls were rusty, and the windows broken on some places. It was cold, and I shivered. I saw the door on the other side of the wolf, and I gulped. It looked in the direction I was staring, and then walked out of the way, allowing me walk to the door. I cocked an eyebrow at it, but stayed put. For some strange reason, I didn't want to leave.

- Okay… you're saying you're letting me leave? Just like that? I asked and felt really stupid for talking to a wolf. But still, it was a very _big_ wolf. And as I looked into its eyes, I felt it was more. I felt _he_ was more than any regular over-grown wolf out in the woods. He nodded to my surprise, and my jaw dropped open.

- You understand me? he nodded again and sat down. I dropped down on my knees and put my hands to my head, breathing heavily.

- This is a bit to much to handle at the moment… I'll be right back, I muttered and closed my eyes. Then I heard the wolf whine. I looked up at him, and saw that he was lying down, his head close to the floor, crawling slowly closer to me. He whined all the time, and the sound tore my heart in two. His eyes showed pure fear.

- Hey, hey, don't worry. I'm not hurt or anything, just a bit confused, alright? I hurried to say, and the fear lightened a bit, but he still looked worried. As he was just an inch away from me, he stopped. I stared at the magnificent creature. Slowly, I stretched out a trembling hand and touched his muzzle. His fur was so soft it was unbelievable he was a _wild_ wolf. I buried my hands into it and he seemed to be grinning at me.

- You're really pretty, you know? I whispered and the wolf made a sound that sounded like laughing. I cocked an eyebrow at him and he just laughed again. Then I buried my face into his neck, and nuzzled as close as I possibly could.

- Thank you… thank you my friend… how can I ever thank you enough? I owe you my sanity… I whispered, as I felt tears run down my cheeks. The wolf twisted so that we were face to face. Then he began to lick my tears away. It tickled slightly, and I smiled. Then I got up and walked over to a window and looked out. The shack was the old one just by the river, and I knew exactly where I were.

- How did you get me here unnoticed? I asked the wolf, who just grinned in reply where he lay. Then I noticed he'd been sniffing in the air for the whole time, and I crossed my arms across my chest. What _is_ it that you're smelling at all the time? Is it someone outside? I asked, but he shook his head. Is it me? I then tried and he nodded, laughing again. I cocked an eyebrow and walked over to stand close to him, I was cold.

- What? I smell _that_ bad? I asked and he laughed some more. He shook his head and rested it on the ground. I sat down in next to him and looked into his eyes.

- Look… I _know_ you're no ordinary wolf… Don't give me that look, you don't look as innocent as you think, I said as he tilted his head to the side and grinned at me, wagging his tail. If you can somehow tell me, I beg of you to do so. _Who_ are you? W_hy _did you save me? I then asked and suddenly, he rose from the ground. I fell backwards at the sudden motion, and stared into his eyes. I gasped as the pain in them seemed to flow though myself, hurting my heart as well. He slowly backed away from me, whining all the time. Then he rose his head and howled. I began to cry again at the sound. If his whining had before tore my heart in two, this howling shattered it completely. I walked slowly at him, arms outstretched, and my face a mask of worry.

- Please, don't be sad. Whatever I did wrong, I apologize for it. I didn't mean it. Please be quiet, if someone hears you and finds you in here, they will take out their guns and shoot you. I don't want them to shoot you. I can guarantee you, others won't be as accepting towards a horse-sized wolf as I am, I said, and stumbled over the words several times. The wolf stopped to howl, but continued to whine. He shied away to a corner of the shack, and sat looking down at the floor. I sat down and stared at the wall, tears still dripping down my cheeks.

- Really… you'll have to decide sooner or later. Are you gonna kill me, be my… friend or leave me? I muttered and the wolf stopped whining abruptly. I twitched as it stood up, and with a few long steps were over next to me again. I held my breath as he seemed to hesitate just in front of me. Then he walked up close, and laid down next to me, looking up at me with his big, brown eyes. I couldn't help but smile.

- Does this mean you'll stay? I asked and he nodded slowly. I leaned against him, and buried my hands in his fur. It felt safe. I sighed and closed my eyes.

As I awoke, I was still lying next to the giant wolf. He was looking at me, his big eyes filled with such devotion it made me blush. Which was silly, because he was an animal.

- Um… morning… I mumbled and yawned. He laughed his wolfy laugh and motioned to a window. As I looked out, it was already dark. I sighed and stood up. He did too and we both walked over to the shack door. I opened it and walked outside. He followed me closely, and I liked having him walk behind me. I pretended that he was my body guard, and that nothing bad would ever happen to me if he was with me.

We walked through the town, past the pretty houses, not seen by anyone. It was late enough for everyone to be in bed. After a while, the wolf walked up beside me, and I put a hand on his shoulder. As we arrived at my house, I saw the lights were still on. I stopped and turned to the wolf, hugging him tight.

- Thank you so much, I whispered and he made a sound that could've been compared to a cat purring, only it came from a wolf. I smiled into his coat and then let go of him, keeping a hand on his face.

- I wish I could bring you with me inside, but I don't think my mom would be very happy to see you, sorry, I added and then turned around. It was hard to walk away from him, and before I rang the doorbell, I turned around to see him sitting on the street, looking up at me. His eyes were pained, and I smiled reassuringly.

- See you later, I said and then rang the doorbell. He rose and with an enormous speed, he ran away. I heard running steps and the door burst open, showing a red-eyed mother. Her hair and clothes were a mess, and she trembled all over.

- Where have you been!? Do you have any idea of how late it is!? She shrieked, and I nodded.

- I… I fell asleep in the park. Sorry, I whispered, and I shouldn't have to mention she didn't believe me. She pulled me inside and slammed the door shut, motioning at my t-shirt.

- Without your jacket on? And I suppose the mud here was from falling of the bench! And the blood? For heaven's sake, you're soaked! She burst into tears and hugged me. I didn't hug her back. You told me they had stopped! You said they had stopped! She sobbed and I clutched my fists.

- Well, they didn't, alright! I don't think they ever will. Now if you don't mind, I would like to go shower and go to sleep! I whispered and she let go of me and stared at me.

- What did they do to you? she asked, her voice trembling. I just shook my head and stomped up the stairs. I walked into the bathroom and threw my clothes on the floor. As I did, I noticed the palms of my hands and part of my stomach had been scraped from my many fallings. I sighed and stepped into the shower. The warm water hurt my few wounds, but felt nice at the same time. I didn't take to long, and as I was done I wrapped a towel around my body and left the bathroom for my room.

I heard my mom cry downstairs, but I tried to ignore it. I tried and failed miserably. My eyes were filled with tears and I ran the last way down the hall to my room. I slammed the door shut and gasped as I saw the wolf. He was sitting on the middle of the floor, looking at me.

- H-how did you get in here? I whispered, tears now running down my eyes. He nodded towards the window, and I noticed it was open. I walked over to it and closed it, noticing its size.

- But… you're to big to get inside through the window… I muttered, and he just looked at me. I couldn't read anything in his eyes, and I sat down at my bed. Then I began to unwrap the towel, but stopped as I was about to uncover my body. I looked at the wolf, and stopped crying as I saw he was looking away from me.

- I must say, you're the weirdest creature I've ever met, I said and he smiled slightly. But he still didn't look at me. I unwrapped myself completely and put on clean underwear and my white cotton night gown. It had Whinnie the Pooh on the chest, and as he saw it, he laughed.

- Oh, just shut up and lie down, I ordered and he walked over to the bed and laid down. I laid down on the bed and crawled beneath the coverings.

- I don't think I'll be able to sleep… I whispered and sat up again. Oh, that's right! I'll have to call you something! I can't just walk around calling you "Wolf" all the time, now can I? I added and thought about it. I glanced at the wolf, who looked up at me, looking sad again.

- Um… do you have a name? I asked and he nodded. I reached for the note pad and pen lying on the bedside table, and wrote the alphabet on it. I moved the pen over the letters, and told him to nod if I were on the right one. It worked, and soon I got the name: "Jacob Black" on the paper.

- Jacob… is it ok if I call you Jake? I asked and he hesitated for a moment before nodding. I smiled and caressed his head. My name is Lily. Pleased to meet you, I said and he smiled at me. He laid down on the floor and I laid down on my soft pillow. I fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

**_Well... I LUVE reviews, so please send them to me And if you find gramatic errors or stuff like it, please tell me so I can improve my English! Thank you. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I just can't stop reading the reviews I've gotten... I can't possibly be sad or down when I read them. Thank you all! Hugs and kisses for you!_**

* * *

The next morning as I awoke, Jacob was gone. The window was open again, but it wasn't very cold, meaning it wasn't long since he'd left. I walked up and looked out through the window, seeing him sit down in the back yard, smiling up at me. I waved at him, and he barked once, making me laugh. I closed the window and went to get dressed. I picked out a pair of clean jeans, a black sports bra and a black polo neck sweater with long sleeves. I put on my shoes and then walked down into the kitchen, where my mom were sitting by the table, eating a bowl of cereal. Her red hair was a mess, and her eyes red. I got a bowl of cereal and milk, quickly ate it, grabbed my lunch bag and then left for the door.

- It's cold outside, get a jacket, mom called and I sighed.

- It's at school. They took it yesterday, but I doubt they ruined it, I called back and then left. My bag with books, keys and etcetera were at school. As I got outside, I ran around on the back, and was greeted by a happy wolf.

- Hey! I said as he licked my face. I hugged him tightly and he was still for a second, before he laid down. I crawled up on his back, hold onto his fur and he began to run.

- Do you know where my school is? I asked, surprised, as he ran in the right direction at once. He just laughed and I smiled. I clutched to him tightly, and shivered slightly from the cold. Before I knew it, he stopped, and I looked up, seeing we were behind the school. I hugged him tightly and then slid of his back. Before I left, I kissed his muzzle and he stared at me, eyes wide in shock.

- Sorry, I won't do that again, I said quickly, but then he gave me a wolf's kiss back and I laughed.

Then I turned to the school, and my shoulders dropped. I stared at the big, white building, and felt like I was about to cry. I didn't want to go in there. I didn't want to see them again. I liked being with Jacob, because I felt so liked with him. I hadn't known him for long, but the giant wolf liked me for some strange reason, and that was cherished. I took a deep breath and forced my legs forward, slowly at first, but after a while they picked up speed.

I was left alone until I entered the hallway, motioning for my locker. I felt someone grab my arm and then yank me in the direction of the girls bathroom. I didn't object, since I was used to this.

Once inside, I was thrown on the floor, and I stayed down.

- I'm surprised you didn't get eaten by the wolf, bitch. I bet you would've tasted good, Shoreen hissed and someone threw cold water in my face. I just closed my eyes and kept my mouth shut.

- I think the _wolf_ fucked her, then left her in the forest. I tell you, she's worth nothing other than as breeding material, Velva said and I heard laughter from the others.

- It's true. Isn't it, bitch? I felt a pain explode in my back, and I let out a cry. I was trembling from anger.

- Don't you think it's dangerous with that wolf running on the loose? I heard Abigail whisper.

- We should inform the police, so they can hunt it down… Bailey agreed, and my eyes snapped open, and I sat up.

- No! I outburst before I had the time to stop myself. They all stared at me, and then Velva grinned widely.

- You don't want that? She asked, and crouched down in front of me. I narrowed my eyes, tried to look determined.

- I don't care about… I stopped myself from saying anything more. I couldn't say anything bad about Jacob. I clutched my fists and looked down at the floor. Then Velva slapped me over my left cheek, and I fell down. Someone grabbed my hair and pulled me over to one of the toilets. I tried to object as they began to push my head down, but it was meaningless, and I choked as they flushed the toilet. They did so three times, before someone kicked me down on the floor, and then they left.

I laid still for a moment, gathering my strength. I walked over to the sink and splashed some water in my face, then fixed my hair so it wasn't _to _tangled.

I was late for my first lesson, English. The teacher didn't mind me though, I was almost always late on mornings. It was something everyone had came to accept. I sat down at my desk and then listened.

The rest of the day continued as usual. Between classes there wasn't enough time to do anything to me, so I was left alone with nothing but taunts. But during lunch, they would bring me behind the school and beat me, ruin my books and my clothes.

As they were in a circle around me, kicking me everywhere, I looked into the forest, and saw Jacob stand in there. He scared me. His hackles were raised, and his lips pulled back in a fierce growl. I had never seen anyone as angry. I trembled with fear, and wanted to close my eyes. I couldn't, I just stared into his. The kicks didn't feel as much, and after a while the girls seemed to notice it. They stopped and I heard Abigail ask something, but I didn't answer. Suddenly Jacob flew out of the forest, growling loud as an old car engine. All of the girls turned around, shrieking and as they spotted the wolf running at them, they shoved me in front of them and pressed themselves against the wall.

Jacob stopped in front of me, bent down and sniffed my face, giving me a quick lick. He buffed my shoulder, whining, and I smiled forcefully.

- Please… don't hurt them… they'll send police… I whispered and he snorted. He left my side, and I heard the terrified gasps from the others. I heard someone cry, and then how all of them did. I smiled grimly. I heard Jacob growl, and soon that sound drowned everything else. It was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

I opened my eyes and found the familiar ceiling of the school nurse's room. I sighed and sat up. My head spun, and my body were aching all over. The nurse sat on her chair, and as I moved she spun around and looked at me, her eyes grave.

- Hess, I'm serious. You have to report them. One day they _will_ step over the boundaries and _really_ hurt you. You're lucky they aren't kicking you hard. You'll get away with bruises as usual, but sooner or later, it _will _be worse, she said sternly and I sighed and stood up.

- I'm a fast healer. I'll be fine, I replied and felt tears build up in my eyes. The nurse rose from her chair and walked over to me.

- You will get killed! One of these days, they'll kill you!

- Why don't you _do_ something about it then? I hissed at her, and she stared at me.

- I can't really do _anything_ if you don't admit that they're doing this to you!

- I don't really care. I'll just go home, ok? With those words, I left again. I walked to my locker and opened it. I took out my bag and my jacket that in some mysterious way hung in there. I put it on, hung my backpack on my back, closed my locker and walked towards the exit. I expected to hear classroom doors open and close, but the only sound was the sound of my footsteps in the empty corridor. Lessons were still going on, but if I left, they used to follow.

I was left alone all the way to the back of the school, there I was greeted by a whining over-sized wolf. I smiled at him, and found it hurt a bit to do so. He ran over to me, and I threw my arms around his neck, burying my face in his fur. He smelled nice. He smelled me back, still whining and I let go of him, looking into his eyes. They were sad again. It hurt me that he was so sad.

- Hey… I'm fine, alright? Don't worry about me. I'm used to this. You should stay out of it though… they'll definitely call the police about this. The thought of Jacob being shot was horrible. I went to hug him again, but he moved away. I looked up at him, and found he was growling at me. I wasn't scared of him now though. His eyes were filled with a concern that made me feel awkward.

- Jake… let's just go home, ok? I said, and he stopped growling. He whined slightly and then laid down for me to sit on his back. How I loved riding him. It felt safe to feel all of those muscles thunder beneath me in a steady rhythm.

As we arrived at my house, I slipped of him and walked over to the door. I brought up my keys from my jacket and opened the door. As I got inside, I saw Jacob sitting in the hall, waiting for me. I raised an eyebrow and then just shrugged it of.

- You got in through the window again? I asked and he nodded as we proceeded into the kitchen. I walked over to the refrigerator and opened it. I brought out an apple and washed it before I began to eat it. I sat down on a kitchen chair and watched Jacob, who was looking at me, still looking worried.

- I told you before, I'm fine. I'm used to ending up at the nurses place. It happens twice or trice a week, no big deal. I probably deserve it anyways, I said matter-of-factly, and he began to growl. I glared at him.

- Don't start. You don't know me, _yet_, so you've got no saying in this, ok? I growled back and rose from the chair. The apple was only halfway eaten, but I threw it away anyways, and then walked out in the hall to go up the stairs. I stopped in front of the mirror, and sighed at the sight. I would have a huge black eye on my right eye, and I guessed the bruises on my body wouldn't be pretty.

As I and Jacob got up to my room, I noticed the window was closed. I glanced at the wolf, who didn't look at me at all. I walked over to my stereo and CD-player. I opened it and saw it was empty. I sighed and put in a CD. As the music started, I laid down on my bed and looked at Jacob, who laid down as well. He was sniffing in the air, as usual, and looked at me, worry and devotion in his eyes. I smiled as the second song started, and began to sing the song as well. It was "_Keep Tryin'_" by Utada Hikaru, and I relaxed as I let the words just blend into the music, focusing on nothing but the song. As the song ended and the next one began, I glanced at Jacob and gasped. There was that devotion in his eyes again, and it seemed to make them glow. I tried to look away, but weren't able to. I felt my cheeks burn, and I hid them with my hands, then closed my eyes.

I felt something heavy in my lap, and saw it was Jacob. He begged, eyes big and innocent looking.

- What? I asked and he wagged his tail. Then he looked at the CD and I cocked an eyebrow.

- You want me to sing _more_? I asked and he barked once. You _do_ know I really suck at singing, right? I asked, and got a glare back. How I wished he could talk to me. I smiled and began to sing to the song playing, "_Blue_", and I felt Jacob relax. He closed his eyes, listening sharply. His ears was standing straight up, and he was smiling his wolfy smile. As the song ended, I sang the next song as well, and the next, and ended up singing the whole CD through. As it was done, my throat was soar, and he opened his eyes. Once again they seemed to glow. I couldn't look anywhere but into his eyes, and for a moment I didn't want to.

_He's a _wolf! I then thought and looked at my bookshelf instead. My face were burning, and my heart beating a hell of a lot faster than usual. I sat up, and he removed his head from my lap, following me with his head as I walked over to my bag and got out the book I was reading at the moment, laid down on my bed, and began to read it. He once again rested his head in my lap, and we stayed like that for the rest of the day.

* * *

_**Really, I'm updating this faster than I thought I would... Sooner or later I'll probably loose intrest, but so far so good I guess X3 I love reviews! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**_I update quickly! For now. Just wait, sooner or later I'll get a Writer's Block, and then I won't update for months. C'est la vie._**

**_I really do love you for sending me reviews! There is no telling how happy I get when I see new ones... cookies and sweets for all of you! And fruits! Fruits are good! Especially grapes... mmm... I like grapes... _**

**_Well, I should warn about... um... I don't know the word in English... well, Lily is pretty down, to put it simple. Just so you're warned... yep!_**

* * *

Suddenly, the door opened, and both I and Jacob sat up straight. 

- I'm home! I heard my mom call, and I quickly slammed my book shut and threw it on the bedside table. I ran over to the door and opened it. Then I stopped, ran over to the window and opened it. I ran out of my room and closed the door behind me.

- Hello! I called and walked down the stairs. I walked out in the hallway, grabbed my jacket and put it on. My mom came out from the kitchen, and gasped as she saw my black right eye. I shrugged and then opened the door and as I was outside, mom called to me again.

- Dinner at six! I closed the door and then ran around on the back, looking in the windows into the living room to see if she were there. She wasn't, and I could see her moving around in the kitchen.

- Jake? I called, and all of a sudden, he was behind me, causing me to yelp in surprise. I fell forward into the snow, and as I'd turned around, I looked up at him, eyes wide.

- Really, how come you're so quiet? You should be heard miles away walking around, I muttered and he grinned at me. He then walked so that he was standing above me, a paw on each side of my face. He bent down and licked my face, causing me to laugh and blush. I pushed him away and then got up from the ground. I brushed of my jeans and then looked at my wolf friend. He had laid down, and glanced at his back. I sat up, and as I'd gotten comfortable, he began to run. He ran straight towards the forest, and into it. I didn't care where he brought me, as long as I was with him. It felt so extremely safe it almost frightened me. What if he _was_ taking me to his pack to have me for dinner?

I don't know for how long he just ran with me through the woods. I loved every second of it, even though my hands seemed to freeze into ice statues at some point. I was all the time waiting to hear the rhythmic sound of his paws in the snow, but there was no sound other than the sound of our breathing. We didn't talk, he just ran.

As we arrived at my house, I slid of him and then hugged him tight.

- See ya, I said and then went inside.

As I'd eaten an awkward dinner of meatballs, gravy and mashed potatoes. I secretly brought the rests up to my room. I wasn't surprised as I saw Jacob was sitting on the middle of the floor. I smiled at him and showed the bowl of meatballs and gravy, and the one with mashed potatoes.

- Mom always cooks for at least five. My dad ate a lot, and she hasn't really gotten over him leaving us. She cooks a lot just in case he comes waltzing in through the door in time for dinner, I said and sighed. The thought of my dad made me feel awkward. I hadn't really talked to him a lot, since he was always out working. When he'd left me and mom five years earlier, it had been because of work. He had no time for us, but sent us part of his salary every month to live of. Meaning he hadn't _completely_ forgotten us.

Jacob happily wagged his tail as I put down the bowls on the floor, and immediately began to eat it. Less than a minute later, it was all gone, and he was licking the bowls clean.

- Wow… were you hungry or something? I asked and he laughed and licked his mouth. He then jumped up on my bed, causing it to complain a bit, and laid down. I laughed and sat down in front of my desk. I brought up my sketchpad and began to copy him lying on the bed. He was watching me as I did it, slightly tilting his head.

- Stay like that, I said slowly and he grinned. He wagged his tail, and I could feel his eyes upon me. I blushed where I sat, but continued to sketch him.

Suddenly, someone knocked the door, and I dropped the pen pencil in surprise. I ran over to the door, as Jacob ran to hide behind it. As I opened it, I saw my mom outside.

- I'm gonna go to bed now. You want anything? She asked and I shook my head.

- I'm fine. G'night, I replied and she smiled quickly and then left. I took a deep breath out of relief, and then looked back at Jacob.

- I'm gonna go get ready for bed. Make yourself comfortable, I said and then left for the bathroom. After having brushed my teeth and cleaned my face I put on my night gown and went back into my room. Jacob was lying on my bed, just giving me enough space to lie next to him, against the wall. I smiled and crawled up next to him, laying down. I sighed.

- This is nice, I whispered and snuggled close to him. He smelled my hair, then licked my cheek once and I closed my eyes.

* * *

The rest of the week, and half the next one went on as usual, with some differences. I woke up, went to school, was bullied, sometimes I lasted all day in school, sometimes I had to go home earlier, and then I did my homework, sung, drew, and went to bed. The differences were that Velva and co. never followed me _after_ school again, and that Jacob spent every minute he could with me. I always felt comfort in his deep, brown eyes. It felt as if he really was more than an ordinary animal. My thoughts began to wander, and they all circled around the same one. Werewolf. 

At sometimes I noticed he seemed torn. The first days he always looked at the window, then back at me, as if unsure if he should stay. But then he'd take a long look at me, smell my hair, hands, lick my face, and he'd decide on staying.

* * *

It was a Friday. I had gone home early, since I'd passed out from their beatings again. I had two nice black eyes, the right one sickly green and the left one freshly purple. My body was bruised all over, and swollen in more than one places. I was lying on my bed, reading, and Jacob was lying on the floor, head in my lap. I smiled as Sandry named the puppy "Little Bear" and then looked down at Jacob, my "own" big bear. 

- Hey, Jake… you know what? If I had to guess, I'd guess you were a werewolf. I mean, you're _way_ to human to be a normal wolf, and your _bigger _than any normal wolf. Your coat never seems to get tangles, and you've got a surname _and_ a last name. That _really_ smells like werewolf to me, I said suddenly. I hadn't been able to stop myself. Jacob looked at me, his eyes worried. He then looked away from me, and whined slightly, as if ashamed.

- It would be kinda cool if you were a werewolf, even if it's way to bizarre to be true… _and_ it would be kinda embarrassing, since you've seen me naked on several occasions. And, it would be a bit awkward, since you know so much about me, and I nothing about you except for your name. But it would be _exciting_! I rambled on for a while, and then noticed how he looked at me, his head tilted to the side. He looked at me with a mix of pain and amusement in his eyes. As I silenced, he stood up and licked my cheek. I smiled and kissed his wet cold nose, causing him to flinch. Then Jacob raised his head and looked at the door. As I listened, I heard my mom call me, and how she hurried up the stairs. The way she was she was going to burst into my room without knocking. I rose from my bed, throwing my book on the floor and ran over to the window, opening it quickly.

- Hurry! Get out! I hissed, and Jacob stood up, hesitating. Then he seemed to sigh. I had always wondered how he got in and out of the window with his enormous body frame, and suddenly, the fur on his arms and legs disappeared, and his body changed shape completely. Now in front of me stood a crouched naked man, with long black hair and reddish skin. I gaped, feeling as if my eyes were to pop out of my head. With a final pained glance at me, the man that was previously a wolf, jumped out of the window. I ran over to it, looked out, and saw the wolf disappear into the forest.

With a _wham_ the door burst open, and I jumped at least ten feet high. I turned around and saw my mom stand in the doorway, smiling widely at me.

- He's coming back! Your dad is coming home!

I was sitting at my bed, trying to melt all the new information. My dad, absent for five years, had some major change in his work, making him able to come home. To work from home. I shuddered. That meant no more Jacob on my room.

_Yeah… if he ever wants to come back…_ I thought, remembering the scared look in the mans eyes as he'd left.

_That means he's a werewolf…_ I thought and laid down. I took a deep breath and then closed my eyes, trying to remember as much as possible about the man, Jacob Black. His black hair had fallen over his back as a cloak, and his reddish skin had been curled in muscles. I remembered a lot of muscles. His eyes were the same as before, only in human size. Dark and deep.

I rose from my bed and walked over to the still open window. I leaned out through the window, looking for any glimpse of Jacob's red brownish fur coat, but saw nothing. I wanted to call him, but my mom would definitely hear me if I did. I leaned out of the window for almost another half hour, before the cold became to much and I had to close it again. But I continued to look out through it, sitting on my desk.

The longer time that passed, the stronger the panic got. I felt how tears began to gather in the corners of my eyes, and soon my vision got all cloudy from them. I pulled down the Venetian blinds over the windows, and then stood in the middle of my room, looking at them. I clutched my fists as the tears began to fall down my cheeks, and tried to calm down. I took deep breaths, but they only lead to me beginning to hyperventilate. I sank down on my knees, clutching my hair with my hands, and tried to breathe slowly again, but I just ended up breathing faster. I began to gasp, and realized I wasn't breathing at all. It took a minute or two before I was able to breathe normally again.

_You knew he'd leave sooner or later, didn't you? _I thought and rose from the floor. I slowly walked over to my bed. I didn't want to lie in it without him lying in it with me, or on the floor next to me, and I wondered how I was ever going to be able to sleep again. I felt like screaming, and felt how a piercing pain exploded in my chest. I gasped and fell down on my knees again, clutching my chest with my right hand, feeling how my breathing once again got uneven. I closed my eyes and the image of my wolf popped up in front of my eyes. I let out a loud cry, and fell down on the floor completely, pressing both my hands against my head. I curled up into a ball, trying to protect myself against the images, the smell, the pain. It didn't work, but made me curl up into the pain more. It paralysed me, causing me to stop breathing completely. I heard my mom knock on the door.

- Lily? Darling? Are you ok? She asked, and I tried to answer her, but couldn't. She opened the door, and as she saw me, she gasped and ran over to me. She kneeled next to me, caressing my face, lifting me up and holding me against her chest. She cooed soothingly and the sound made me calm down a bit. Now I were only crying hysterically. I ruined her blouse completely, but she didn't even budge. She just held me, talking to me, saying meaningless words with a voice as soft as silk, and making me calm down bit by bit.

I don't know for how long we sat there, and I didn't notice how my mom managed to carry me to my bed. I just remembered suddenly realizing I was lying in my bed, in my night gown, looking up at the window. My chest felt soar, as if someone had been pounding it.

For the next five days I waited. He didn't come back. I kept staring out through my window, but I got no glimpse of his soft fur in the trees.

I looked at my alarm clock. It was early. Five minutes past three. I left my bed as if in a trance and walked over to the desk, hitting my toe on the desk chair on the way. I turned on a lamp and opened the top drawer. In there was several black floppy disks. I took one out, and pulled of the silverish shutter. The one protecting the floppy disks contents. I then broke it into smaller pieces, all the size of fingernails. The floppy disk itself I threw in the garbage can.

I looked at my wrist, licked my left underarm it until the skin was all wet.

- Cutting is stupid. Cutting is silly. It won't get better if I cut. He won't come back because you cut… without any further ado, I sliced the shutter piece over my skin several times, fast. I didn't stop until my whole underarm was stinging. At first the pain was bearable, but then it got worse. I gasped and clutched my arm, gripping it tightly. It hurt as hell. I stopped myself from crying, and then did the same thing to my right arm. Then I cried. The pain was enough to make me writhe as I laid down on my bed. It didn't last for to long though, and as it was almost gone, nothing but a steady, piercing, pounding, I looked down at my arms. The thin, shallow wounds were shining in red against my pale skin. There had came some blood out of them, but not very much. I licked the blood away, frowning at the metallic taste.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid…_ I thought as I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**_Jacob is a werewolf! What a shock! I never would've guessed it! Jacob Black is a werewolf! ... well, yeahXD _**

**_I can't help it, I kinda like writing mean stuff about my characters... I'm a bit sadistic, hehe... sorry if the story is flipping out in any way. My stories always do... Please review! _**


	5. Chapter 5

_Another update! Woohoo! Just so you know, after chapter five here, I'm probably not gonna be able to update as quickly as I have. Because up until chapter four, all of the chapters where already written, so I just had to make a few changes, and then put them out here. But I haven't started to write chapter six yet, so it'll probably take some time before I'm able to upload it here... _

_Thanks again for all of your lovely reviews! I just love them! Love you! Waaah! cries happy tears _

_Poor Lily... I feel bad for making her so sad(rhymeX3), but c'est la vie... heh..._

* * *

As I awoke, the first thing I did was to look down at the floor next to my bed, as usual, but no Jacob laid waiting for me. The comforter brushed against the wounds on my arms, and I winced at the pain, for a moment forgetting about him. I rose from my bed the moment I remembered, and pulled up the Venetian blinds from the window. I thought I saw a glimpse of red brownish in between the trees far away, and I banged my fists against the window. I opened it without tearing my eyes away from the spot where I thought I'd seen him, and then leaned out through the window. 

- Jake! Jake! Jacob Black, you big, stupid werewolf! Get over here! Don't you dare leave me! Jake! Jacob! Jake!!! I stopped screaming as my voice cracked, and noticed I was crying. I was surprised I hadn't dehydrated already.

My mom came into my room, and she turned me around and hugged me. I continued to cry, until I noticed I was going to be later than usual for school.

- Can't you stay at home today, darling? I think it would do you good, she said as she let me go. I shook my head.

- I can't. I don't want to miss school, I replied in a monotone voice, and walked out into the bathroom.

The next thing I knew I was standing in front of my house, about to get inside after school. My body was aching, and I vaguely remembered I would be limping for a while, because of today's beating. Then I realized the whole day had passed, and I had barely noticed anything. It was like when I had just began to be bullied, during the first year. Then I had felt so extremely depressed, I had cut and most of the time I had walked around not knowing what I was doing. I had learned to cope with it since then, but now it had apparently came back. I bit my bottom lip as I unlocked the door. There was no wolf in the hallway. I hung my jacket on the wall and then went straight to my room. I threw my bag in a corner of the room, and sat down in front of my desk. I started the CD player, and then brought up my sketch pad. I began to draw aimlessly, simply moving the pencil over the paper, my head empty. I continued to draw until I heard my mom call my name, and as I looked down at the drawing, I let out a cry. A pair of big wolf eyes in graphite stared back at me, filled with the same devotion in them as in Jacob's real eyes. I had _no _idea how I'd been able to put the emotion on the paper, making it look so real.

- Lily? I've been calling you for fifteen minutes. Didn't you hear… she stopped talking as she saw the picture. She moved her fingers over it and looked down at me.

- It's beautiful. Who is it? she asked and I shrugged.

- No one… I replied, and before she was able to say anything else, the doorbell rang. I noticed her tense next to me, and she grabbed my shoulder.

- It's Alex… she whispered, and I stood up, causing her to flinch.

- He'´s comming today? I asked and mom nodded.

- Yes... I was gonna surprise you... sorry, she muttered and we then left the room. We both walked downstairs, and I sighed as I thought that I should feel something. Excited, nervous, sad, angry, something. I felt like a cube of ice.

Mom opened the door, and the man outside _was_ my dad. I remembered his small nose, fair face and his thick eyelashes. His hair was grey close to his temples, but otherwise it was brown as ever. He was dressed in a black nice suit, and carried a _big_ bag with him.

- Amelia, Lily, he said, and his voice was deep and unfamiliar. I glanced up at my mom, and saw that she was crying. Without further ado, she threw her arms around his neck, and buried her face into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight. I went back inside, feeling how pain was starting to pound in my chest, and I ran up to my room, carefully closing the door. I fell down on the floor again, and once again had trouble breathing. The pain was hammering me like a smithy's hammer, and I shut my eyes as hard as I possibly could, praying for it do disappear. Seeing them embrace eash other like that, made me think of Jacob. I wondered what _woulnd't_ made me think of Jacob.

_At least I'm not crying…_ I thought silently, and laughed grimly. I managed to breathe normally, and stood up again, still clutching my chest. I heard a knock on my door, and quickly stood up straight, lettin my hand fall to my side. I opened the door, and saw mom and dad outside.

- I hoped we could talk, Alex began to say, and I smiled slightly.

- Sure, I replied and let them both in. He looked around, his face and eyes smiling as he looked at the drawing on my desk.

- This is beautiful. Did you draw this? He asked and I nodded slowly. I sat down on my bed, my mom next to me, and he sat, to my surprise, down on the floor. He looked up at me, his eyes worried.

- Well… I wanted to tell you why I'm back, he began, and took a deep breath. Amelia have told me about how you're being bullied at school. No, don't deny it, I _can_ see your bruises. I worry about you, just as much as your mom do, and since I'm the boss of my company, I decided not to work so much and be home more. I think I might be able to help… I interrupted him by shaking my head, laughing silently.

- Well, I thank you for that, _dad, _but it's not necessary. Really, I can take care of myself…

- By the look of it, you're lying, he stated and motioned towards my face, decorated with bruises worthy a professional boxer. They will seriously hurt you one of these days, he then added and I clutched my fists.

- Then do something about it. Mom have tried, the teachers have tried, Jake have tried, but it isn't helping! I shouted before I had the time to stop myself. Alex and mom cast a quick glance at each others when I mentioned Jacob, and dad's face got stern.

- Who is this Jacob? He asked and I looked down at the floor, feeling how my capability of breathing lessened.

- He's my friend… I whispered and closed my eyes.

- Was it Jacob who caused you to cut? I stared up at my mom, by a reflex pulling down the arms on my sweater so they covered my hands. I then glared down at the floor, feeling how the pain in my chest began to increase again.

- Please… just get out… I whispered, and they both looked at each others. _Get out!_ I shrieked, and they slowly got up and walked over to the door, they went out and I heard them walk downstairs.

I breathed heavily and looked down at the floor, trying to lessen the pain in my chest. It didn't work, and I walked over to my desk, and once again started slicing the shutter across my underarms. I cried out in pain as the sharp shutter piece sliced open the old wounds, and dropped it. My hands were trembling, and I cried.

As I was lying in my bed, looking up at the ceiling I heard a sound that made me see stars. A howl broke through the sound of my sobs, a howl I recognized. As fast as I could, I ran out of my room, downstairs and out of the house. I hadn't heard my parents moving, so I hoped they were asleep.

As I got around on the back, I saw him. The sight made my heard skip every other beat. I stopped about ten meters away from him, and he stopped howling. He looked at me, eyes mirroring the pain I felt.

- You left me alone… I whispered and he whimpered, crouching on the ground. He didn't dare look at me, but looked down at the snow. I had to brace myself to not run over and embrace him. I wanted him to somehow understand what he'd done to me.

- Jake, I _hate_ you for leaving me, I said, putting all the hurt, the anger, the betrayal, the confusion and all other feelings in my words, and he whimpered again, the sound ripping my heart. I clutched my fists, and walked over to him, then I dropped down on my knees and put my hands on his muzzle. The feeling of his fur under my fingers made me shiver.

- I hate you for leaving me, but I love you for coming back though, I whispered and he looked up at me, his eyes still in as much pain as before.

- And _I _don't care if you're wolf or human… I whispered and bent down to kiss his muzzle. He whimpered and stood up so quickly, it caused me to fall backwards. He looked away from me, seemingly wanting to run away again, but I grabbed a hold of his leg and didn't let go.

- Jake… don't leave me again… leave me and I'll die, I cried, and he whimpered as he laid down, carefully licking my hands. I stopped crying and began to kiss his muzzle, and I couldn't seem to stop.

_Silly, really. Falling in love with a wolf?_ The thought that came over me made me flinch and I abruptly let go of him. I stared at him in disbelief, and he looked so scared I had to smile at him

- Was I seeing right? You're _really_ a werewolf? I asked and he looked away. Then he motioned towards his back with his head, and as he laid down, I climbed up, closing my eyes to enjoy as he ran.

When I opened my eyes and saw the shack, I smiled slightly. He stopped outside it, and I slid of his back, walking inside with him closely behind. On the floor was a pair of worn out, blue jeans, and just before I was going to ask him about them, he transformed into a human. I dropped my chin at the floor, and I couldn't help but to stare at first. Then I turned around, feeling my face blush as much as it had ever done. I heard him put on the jeans, and then I turned around.

I let out a yelp of surprise as he was closer than I had imagined, just a few decimetres away from me. I had to slightly bend my beck backwards to be able to look into his face, and the sight that met me seemingly made my heart stop. His eyes were so extremely beautiful, and them combined with his human face, made a sight to impossibly gorgeous to be true. I stretched my hand up to his face, touching his reddish cheek. I traced it over his nose, his lips, and then moved to his firm jaw, down to his neck. He was so warm. It felt as if his body was raging with a fever. He was breathing heavily, and I smiled as he gasped when I moved my hand down on his chest. I noticed that I was breathing heavier than usual as well, and I wondered if he could hear exactly how hard my heart was pounding. I moved my hand to let it slide over his arm. The muscles in his body was amazing. I had never seen so many muscles look so natural on someone. The black hair that fell over his back looked like silk, and I stretched my other hand to touch it. As I had, I moved that hand to his face and over his closed eyelids. Then I removed both my hands and he opened his eyes, looking as if he'd just woke up from a nice night of sleep.

- Why did you leave? I asked firmly and he sighed.

- I… I don't know. I was scared… he muttered and I raised an eyebrow at him.

- You were scared? For what? That I wouldn't be accepting of you being a human? I think that was the day I told you that it would be _cool_ if you were a werewolf! I hissed at him, and he sighed, looking down at the ground.

- I was scared… of that _and_… he stopped talking and then looked into my eyes. The pain in there was so heavy, it seemed to made the world darker by the minute.

- Jake… after all I've told _you_, don't you think I ought to know something about you? I whispered and he sighed and closed his eyes.

- Can I sort something out first? Something I've been wanting to ask you about since the first day I met you? he asked and I took a deep breath, somehow knowing what he was going to say. I nodded and he put a hand on my cheek.

- For how long have they been doing this to you? he whispered and gently touched one of the bruises around my eyes. I shrugged.

- I'm not sure… I _think_ it's for about five years now… I mumbled and I heard a growl from the huge man in front of me. His face was furious, and I noticed he looked old. Older than me by years, that was a fact. Perhaps as much as five or seven years apart. I wasn't scared, even though he looked like he would murder someone. His body shook, and his hands balled into fists, as he tried hard to breathe normally. I moved a hand to his face and stroked his cheek.

- Calm down. No need to get upset, I said calmly, and he finally stopped shaking.

- Why are they still doing this after five years? Why hasn't anyone tried to stop them?

- They _have_ tried, just not succeeded. It's no big de… I was cut of by a big hand against my mouth, and a furious face in front of mine.

- Don't you _ever_ say that again. It _is_ a big deal, and you shouldn't _be_ used to it, he growled and I cocked an eyebrow. He let go of my mouth and I crossed my arms across my chest.

- Well, not according to me. And you be quiet, alright? No need to get all mean and nasty. Now what about you? What's your story? I quickly changed the subject, and he winced before he sat down on the floor. I sat down next to him, leaning against his arm. It felt nice and warm.

- Just… don't interrupt me, ok? If you do, I'm not sure if I'm gonna be able to continue.

* * *

**_As always, please give me lots of nice reviews, so I'll be able to write much, much faster _**

**_I wonder what's gonna happen next... Oh, I know! MOAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_The chapters will probably take from a week to a month to update now... I'm a really slow writer, especially when I have to change everything I've written all the time. Sorry. I'll try to update as fast as I can... _**

**_

* * *

_**I waited for him to start, almost not daring to breathe. 

- I think it was about four or five years ago it all started. About four or five years ago that Isabella Swan moved to Forks, he said, his voice distant and strained. Actually, it begins long before that, but… he silenced and took a deep breath.

- Me, my family and my friends all lived at La Push. It's an Indian reserve, my family have been living there for ages. I lived with my dad, Billy, and went to school there. My dad were good friends with Bella's dad, Charlie, who were police officer in Forks… I don't really know how to say it all. Actually, it began two years _before_ Bella moved to Forks, when the Cullens moved there… at the mentioning of the Cullens, his lips were pulled back in a snarl. The Cullens. Vampires the whole lot of them…

- Wait, what? Vampires? I outburst before I could stop myself, and I quickly moved my hands in front of my mouth. I stared down at the floor, blushing slightly. As I removed my hands, I muttered "sorry", and heard Jacob laugh. I looked up at his face, and saw that he was smiling at me. The devotion in his eyes now shone so brilliantly, that I thought I would die from the pure force of it. Now that he was human, it felt stronger. Of course, it made my face shine like a tomato, and I tried to tear my eyes from his, but I couldn't.

- Yeah, vampires. Seven of them. See, the werewolf's in La Push existed a long time ago to protect the village from the Cold Ones. The vampires. When the Cold ones hadn't came close for long, no men turned into werewolf's anymore and…

- I'm sorry Jake… I just wanna see I got it all right… they were werewolf's a long time ago… but stopped being it when the… vampires left? And then the Cullens arrived and you became a werewolf too? Jacob sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

- This is tough… I guess it's like that. Although, when the Cullens arrived, they managed to convince our tribe, the Quileute tribe, that they were not to harm any humans. We signed a treaty with them. If they stayed of our ground, we stayed of theirs. We were not to bother each others, but if they bit any human, the treaty would be broken, and we'd chase them. Sorta… he sighed and I smiled slightly, causing his eyes to fill over with the unbelievably strong emotion again.

- Ok… I get it, I replied and he nodded.

- They started normal school… got jobs, everything…

- Sorry, I just gotta ask… don't they, well, _die_ if they're out in the sun? he laughed slightly and ruffled my hair.

- I guess you're gonna be interrupting me more… oh well. And no, they don't die in the sun. They… sparkle. It's really funny actually. They glitter, and if any normal human saw them…

- They'd have a hard time keeping their secret… Um… didn't they sparkle then?

- Forks isn't exactly what I'd call a sunny place. The sun shines about three times a year, he said and grinned.

- But what about blood? You just let them kill innocent people? His eyes got wide and he quickly shook his head.

- No! Heck no! They only drink animal blood. I smiled. Where were I?

- You told me about the treaty.

- Right! Well, two years after the Cullens arrived, Bella arrived. She visited La Push with her friends once… and she sorta flirted with me to tell her about the Quileute tribe stories. She had suspicions about the Cullens being something other than human, but I guess needed more facts. I didn't believe the stories back then. I was just a kid… he stopped talking, and I looked at his face, wincing as I saw the pain in it.

- You ok?

- No, he said bluntly. Well… anyways, I didn't hear much from her since that. Not until after the Cullens left…

- They left?

- Yeah… Bella and Edward, one of the Cullens, fell in love… and they left to protect her… now I could clearly hear the pain in his voice, and I held onto him to support both him and me. Bella was a wreck. She was… well, a living dead zombie. He destroyed her by leaving. Some months after the Cullens left, she came to visit me. She had two motorcycles that she wanted repaired, and I was eager to help. We were together a lot, and she really became better while hanging out with me and my friends… he took a deep breath and looked away from me. I fell in love with her too, he said and the words stung inside me. I smacked myself on the forehead mentally, telling myself that it wasn't the time to be jealous.

- There were these guys at the res. I was scared of them at the time. They had joined a gang, and the leader was a guy named Sam Uley… The thing was, that he wasn't bad in any way. Not even when I was scared of them. They… took my friend, and… changed him. He didn't talk to me anymore… and… then it happened to me too. I began to change. Bella got the worst of it. My body changed, my mood… he silenced and looked straight in front of him. I found out that it was because I was becoming a werewolf. They were there when I changed… he silenced again and looked down at the floor. Sorry if it's all a bit messy…

- It's ok! Sam Uley was a werewolf too?

- Yeah. He and the guys in his gang… argh, this isn't working! I'll just give you the short version! I smiled slightly and nodded.

- It it's easier for you, then ok!

- Bella moved to Forks, fell in love with a Edward, who left her, she came to me. We became friends, I fell in love with her, she just wanted to stay friends. I became a werewolf, a vampire saw her killing herself, she _didn't_ kill herself. Edward went to Italy to kill himself, Bella and Alice followed, Bella stopped Edward from killing himself, the vampires came back to Forks. I told her we had to stop seeing each other. A vampire was in her room, she told me she loved me to, there was a war, and she… his voice cracked and I hugged his arm. She was gonna get married… Edward sent me a wedding invitation, and I ran… I glanced up at him and saw that he cried. I was terrified. I didn't know what to do. I went to sit in front of him, and looked at his face. I moved my right hand to his cheek and softly wiped away the tears on it.

- I'm sorry… I whispered and he looked at me, clearly confused. Tears were still running down his cheeks, but he didn't seem to notice them.

- About what?

- About making you relive it all… I can't even imagine how horrible it must be, I muttered, looking into his eyes. He shook his head, and smiled slightly.

- I think I needed it… he replied softly and I sighed.

- I don't know what to say in situations like this… sorry…

- You don't need to apologize! It's fine… he looked out through a window. Maybe you should get home. Get _some_ sleep tonight, he added and I nodded slowly.

- Yeah… I began to stand, and yelped as he scooped me up in his arms. I held my hand at my heart, clutching with my other arm to him.

- Don't… do that again… I whispered, my voice shaking and he laughed. Let me down, I added and he held me tighter.

- Sure, sure, he simply said, but didn't let go of me. He walked over with me to the door and opened it. I was simply amazed by how easily he carried me. I weighed around 60 kg, not easy to carry. I crossed my arms across my chest and pouted, causing him to snicker. He began to run, and I looked up at his face. He didn't look strained at all. As if he was walking normally. Then he looked down at me, and the look in his eyes made me hold my breath. I eventually had to release it, and as I did he stopped running and let me down on the ground. I looked around and dropped my jaw on the ground as I saw we were at my house.

- You're _fast_… even as a human, I whispered, looking up at him and he laughed.

- I know! He replied and put a finger under my jaw, pushing it gently upwards making me close my mouth.

We walked over to the front door, but before I opened it I turned to face him. I stared into his eyes, and made my stare a determined one.

- Will… will you come to my room later? I asked, not really noticing the plead in my voice, and then held my breath. Jacob smiled and caressed my cheek, causing my face to redden.

- I'm sorry I left you. And yes, I'll come to your room, he replied and I took a deep breath out of relief. I unlocked the door with a spare key hidden in a pot and silently entered the house. I listened for any sound of my parents, but didn't hear any and then tippy-toed upstairs into my room. I noticed I was shivering a lot. My nightgown was wet, but had began to dry thanks to Jacob's body heat.

As I opened the door and saw Jacob stand on the floor, I thought I'd faint in relief. I closed the door and then sank down on the floor (rhymeX3). I didn't hear him move, but suddenly I felt the raging heat from his body, and then felt his hands on my arms. He helped me to stand and led me over to the bed. I sat down, staring down at the floor and gripping tight of the comforter.

- I didn't think you'd be here… I whispered and took a deep breath.

- I'm sorry…

- I don't want you to run away again… I don't want you to be scared. You're the best friend I've ever had, I said firmly and Jacob snickered. He put a hand on my cheek and gently stroke it. I closed my eyes, just breathing in the scent of his body.

_Your best friend? Seems like you love him…_ a voice in the back of my head said teasingly, and I abruptly opened my eyes and shied away from him. He let his hand drop and as I glanced at him I saw pain in his eyes. I felt the panic come back, and gripped his hand tightly.

- Sorry! Please… don't look like that! I don't want you to hurt! I whispered, hearing the panic in my voice as clearly as he must have done. Without any warning other than the look in his eyes, be bent down and pressed his lips against mine. I froze, opening my eyes so wide it felt as if they were to pop out of their sockets. My heart was beating at a speed that must've been way above the speed limit, and I had stopped breathing.

He moved away a bit, looking into my eyes, and I felt as if someone had hit me to make me start breathing again. I kept staring at him, and I saw he was smiling. As if he was about to start laughing. I opened my mouth to say something, but he put a finger under my jaw and once again pushed my mouth closed. Then he moved away from my bed and lift me up. I gasped as he did, and he put me down under the comforter.

- Sleep tight Lily, he whispered and brushed his lips over my forehead. I shivered and looked at him as he walked over to the window.

- Don't leave! I cried out, and sat up, throwing the comforter away as if to follow him. He stopped and looked at me.

- Why not?

- I… then _I'll _be scared… please. Just… stay here. You can sleep in the bed with me! Just don't leave me… my voice was trembling and he quickly walked over to me. He took my hands in his, just holding them. He looked down at them, then I felt him stiffen. I felt his grip of my hands tremble as much as mine. He turned my arms so that the underarms showed, and I suddenly realized what he was looking at. I'd realized correctly, and I looked down I saw my wounds shine against my pale skin.

- What are these? He asked, his voice a mere whisper and I shrugged, not looking at him.

- Wounds I guess.

- Why… who caused them? I snorted at his question and his head snapped up so that he could look at me.

- Well, I guess it was I who caused them. Although, indirectly, it was actually you, I replied and looked into his eyes. It's no big deal, I added and felt a sting of regret as I saw the anguish written in his face.

- I caused you to do this? He whispered and gently stroke his fingers over the wounds on my left arm.

- Kinda. It was because you left that I made these… I said slowly and I felt how his hands trembled as they moved over my underarms. He growled lowly, and I sighed.

- Don't sound like that.

- Don't cut yourself! He suddenly outburst and I gasped and quickly put a hand over his mouth.

- Schh! Not so loud! I hissed, and he whined slightly. It was weird to hear such a sound come from such a big man. I stared into his eyes, trying to sound firm, although I noticed my voice trembled a bit.

- What I do with my body is none of your business.

- It sure as hell is! I twitched at the rage in his voice, and then took a deep breath and crossed my arms across my chest.

- Not, it isn't. My body is my business, your body is your business, get that straight! I said firmly, and felt proud that my voice didn't tremble this time.

- I can't agree to that. I can't allow you to harm yourself… Jacob whispered and I almost gasped at the pain that made his voice so low. I quickly put my hands on his face and held him carefully.

- Jake… don't look like that… I whispered, but it didn't help. I let go of him and threw my head into the comforter to muffle the scream of frustration I let out.

- Why can't you just accept it? I chose to cut myself! It's what I chose to do! I…

- You're _hurting_ _yourself _because of me! I want you to stop! I don't want you to hurt! He said desperately and I glared at him and clutched my fists.

- Why not? He didn't hesitate a second.

- Because I love you! as he's said that, I rose from my bed and opened my window.

- Get out.

* * *

**_Ain't she grand? Stupid, stupid Lily. You just got him back, and now you shoo him away... -clicks tongue and shakes head in dissapointment-_**

**_Please review:)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Finally the next chapter is up! I'm sorry for taking so long... it's just, I know what to write, I just don't know exactly how to write it. Oh well. Enjoy!_**

* * *

- Get out.

He just smiled and I glared at him.

- Didn't you hear me? I hissed, and he laughed slightly and rose from the bed. He stood in front of me and took my hands in his.

- You're trembling, he whispered and I gulped. My hear was all of a sudden beating so fast it almost felt like it didn't beat at all. I tried to take my hands away, but he held them steady.

- Jake, I told you to…

- You really should calm down. You'll give yourself a heart attack, he interrupted and then scooped me up and carried me to the bed.

- I… I'm calm! Now, get out of here you liar, I said, cursing my voice from trembling.

- I'm not lying! I love you…

- You love _Bella!_

- Not _nearly_ as much as I love you! Imprinting is much more serious than I thought it would be…

- What the heck is imprinting? I interrupted, against my own will feeling curious. He smiled a victorious smile, and put a hand on my cheek

- I'll tell you tomorrow. You need to sleep, he insisted and I glared at him.

- Fine… I muttered and crawled down under the comforter. I heard a whooshing sound, and then felt something soft against my back. I turned around and found Jacob in his wolf form lying on my bed. I couldn't help but smile as he licked my cheeks. I nuzzled close and then fell asleep immediately.

- Honey, wake up. You've got company, a soft voice whispered and I slowly opened my eyes. As I saw my mom I sighed. She removed her hand from my shoulder and looked at the door. I looked there to, and gasped as I saw Jacob leaning against the doorframe. I hadn't really realized it until recently, but he was _huge_, and I felt how I melted as I saw him grin widely at me. He wore a grey t-shirt that sat snugly against his chest, and had somehow cropped his hair from ankle length to shoulder length. I sat up and my mom walked over to Jacob.

- I'm sorry Alex wasn't here to meet you. I'm sure he would've liked to talk to you, she told him and he shook his head, still smiling.

- No problem Mrs. Hess. I'd like to talk to him too some time, he replied happily and left the doorway as she wanted to leave. As she was gone, he closed the door behind her and looked at me.

I flew out of the bed and managed to slow down a little bit before I threw my arms around him, hiding my face against his chest. He laughed.

- Mornin' to you too, he laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

- I changed my mind. I don't want you to get out, I whispered and he laughed again.

- I knew that already, he replied and brushed his lips over my forehead. I shivered and he laughed some more. I loved hearing him laugh.

He let go of me, took my face in his hands, then bend down and kissed me. I stopped breathing and felt how my face seemingly burned up as his soft lips tried to get a reaction from mine. Without really noticing it, I closed my eyes, let out the breath and slowly began to kiss him back. I felt him smile, and unconsciously I smiled to. I felt as if my whole body was static. As if sparks should have been flying from my skin. I never wanted him to stop kissing me, but I had to breathe, I realized, so I pulled away and did so. My breath was strangely heavy, as if I'd been running, and I was dizzy. My lips were pounding in rhythm with my heart, and I all I wanted to do at the moment was to throw myself over him. But I didn't, instead I looked down at the floor. He still held m face and kissed the tip of my nose.

- I love you, he whispered and I snickered.

- Sure you do, I replied sarcastically and grinned up at him. Then I remembered last night, and my curiosity came back. Even though all I wanted was to kiss him again, I forced myself not to.

- What's imprinting? I asked and he thought about it before answering.

- It's sort of like… love at first sight, but much, much stronger. It's hard to explain really. To fully understand it you'd have to experience it yourself. It's just… every time I look at you, even if I've just looked away for a second, it's like I fall in love with you all over again…

- Oh, that's a load of bullshit!

- It's _not_ a load of bullshit! I could hear the slight amusement in his voice, as if he knew he was gonna win. I pouted and glared up at him. A kind of ridiculous combo.

He immediately kissed me again, and I was lost. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my body closer to his. I was aware of every part of him at that moment. Every muscle pressed against me, every one of the hairs that I buried my hands in, his soft lips that moved over mine, as if he wanted to eat me whole.

All of a sudden, someone knocked on the door, and we both quickly let go of each others. I didn't want to loose the warmth from his body, but I walked over to the door and opened it.

Outside stood Alex, and I cocked an eyebrow.

- What do you want? I asked and he smiled at me.

- If you don't mind, I'd like to meet Jacob, he replied and I glanced back at Jacob, who shrugged. I opened the door and Alex entered, and as he saw Jacob, his eyes widened slightly at the size of him.

- So you're Jacob.

- Jacob Black! Nice to meet you! Jacob said and held out his hand. Alex shook it and then looked him over. He seemed thoughtful and then turned to me, smiling slightly.

- I would like to talk to Jacob for a while… do you mind? He asked and I cocked an eyebrow.

- Um… sure. You're free to talk to him _outside_ of my room. I'm not leaving my own room for you two to talk, I stated and motioned for the door. Alex laughed and he and Jacob left. The werewolf shot a final glance at me, and the affectionate look in his eyes made me gasp.

I sat down on my bed and put my hands in my knee. I tried to _not _think to much about what had happened, but I couldn't help it. I had met a werewolf. I knew a real life werewolf. A werewolf that said he loved me. The thought of Jacob loving me made me shiver, then I thought about how I had acted when he'd told me he did, and I let out a loud groan.

- Stupid, stupid, stupid… I muttered to myself and fell back on the bed. I sighed and felt how my hand automatically moved up to my lips and I let my fingers touch them.

_He kissed me…_ I thought and couldn't help but to smile.

Someone opened the door, and Jacob went inside, grinning widely. I heard Alex walk downstairs and Jacob closed the door behind him. I sat up and watched him carefully. He looked tense, as if he was nervous about something.

- Jake? You alright? What did he say? I asked and he sighed. He walked over next to me and sat down on the bed. He stared at the wall in front of him, and then twitched as he saw the drawing of the wolf eyes I had made. Alex had found a nice frame for it, and had put it up so I could watch it.

- You did that? He asked and I nodded.

- Yes. Now, what did the two of you say? I said and he sighed again. He continued to look at the drawing, while speaking.

- He… I guess he warned me for hurting you. He really loves you, you know? He was furious about you… cutting because of me… he muttered and I saw how it hurt him to realize I _had_ cut because of him. I sighed and leant my forehead against his arm.

- Well… I won't say it wasn't your fault, I _am_ kinda blaming you for me starting to cut again…

- Again?

- Well, yeah. I cut a bit when… _they_ began to bully me, but I stopped after a while. But… as long as you don't leave me again, I don't _think_ I'll bother cutting anymore… I said hesitantly and Jacob sighed. He effortlessly lift me up and put me in his lap, where he wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my neck. I shivered at his hot breath against my skin, and felt my heart begin to race again. It felt as if it was gonna beat free from my chest, and I carefully put my hands on his, to keep him still. Even though it kinda hurt as my heart was beating so hard, I didn't want him to let go of me.

- I'm sorry, I said and he looked at me.

- For what?

- For… telling you to get out. I just… I guess I'm scared as well, I said hesitantly and he laughed.

- Don't worry about it. I could tell you didn't mean it.

- That's why you laughed instead of getting hurt? I asked and he laughed again.

- Yeah. Your eyes give away a lot, you know? He carefully brushed his lips over my neck, and I gasped. My heart skipped a beat, and I felt my face become warmer and warmer by the second. I took a deep breath and then sighed.

- We need to do something about this, he said and touched the bruise around my left eye. I frowned and he glared at me. Don't deny it. They need to be stopped…

- But not by you! I mean… what would you do to stop them?

- Well, I could think of a few things, he said, grinning and I glared at him.

- Something that would involve hurting them as a wolf or threatening them as a human? I asked and he cocked an eyebrow.

- So what if it did?

- Well, if you threatened them as human, they would call the police, and you'd get trouble here. Since I guess you have no family or connections here, that would be a problem. And if you were to hurt them as a wolf… they would definitely call the police and you could be shot… I clutched my fists at the thought, but didn't take my eyes away from his. I… I trust Alex… _dad_ to take care of it… please, can you do that too? I asked and he snorted and looked away. His body were shaking, and he clutched his fists, but then he took a deep breath and nodded.

- Fine… _if_ you agree to _admit_ to the people at school that they're doing this to you. I've heard you argue with the school nurse several times, and she's right. If you keep denying that they're abusing you, they can't really do anything unless they catch them in the act, he said and I sighed. I shrugged and then nodded.

- Fine… I muttered and he took a deep breath and pulled me closer. I felt slightly as if I was being crushed, but I didn't really mind. It felt nice to have him so close.

* * *

**_Now, how obvious wasn't that? Of course they would be... well... hrmm... "friends" again! _****_I'd NEVAH make them hurt anymore than they have to! _**

****

**_...hehehehe... _**

**_Please review_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Wow! Look at this! I'm updating! Wow! I've been able to write again! Woohoo!_**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

- Lily Hess? I looked up from the book I was reading, and found the school nurse stand in the classroom door. The English teacher looked at me, and then at her.

- What is the matter? He asked and the nurse smiled at him.

- I have been asked to bring her. Miss Hess? I nodded and closed my book. I put it in my backpack and brought it with me. As I was outside the classroom, I turned to her and she flinched at the sight of my glare.

- What's going on? I asked and she smiled brightly.

- You never told me your dad was back!

- He's back. So?

- He has been talking to the principal! And some boy named Jacob? They are all assembled at the principal office, she said and I froze. I felt my eyes widen and my jaw drop.

- What? I whispered and she laughed and hugged me tight. I gasped at the lack of air.

- I'm sorry if I'm scaring you right now, but this means you're gonna be alright, you know? She said and I tried to answer her, but didn't know what to say. She let go of me, and then we both walked towards the office area.

As we stood outside the door to the principal's office, I stopped and looked up at her.

- Jake's here? With my dad? In that office? I asked and she laughed and nodded.

- Yes. Come on now, she urged and knocked on the door. A "come in" was heard and she opened the door. She let me enter first, and the sight I saw made me drop my jaw. Jacob and Alex were sitting in front of the principal's desk, both looking as if they were cut out in stone. The principal, Mrs. Inilo, was standing behind her desk, looking sternly at the two men. Then barely seemed to notice us entering. I was led to a chair next to Alex and I sat down, looking at the floor.

- I assume you know why you're here, Mrs. Inilo said and I smiled slightly and nodded.

- I think I do, yes, I replied and I heard Jacob snort. I glanced at him, and saw that he was looking at me too, his dark eyes filled with so many different feelings it felt like drowning to look into them.

The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur. I was asked about the abuse, and I answered. Jacob and Alex were there, supporting me when I felt like dying in embarrassment, helping me when my voice didn't sound as it should. The adults talked, and I and Jacob sat next to each others, holding each others hands. The nurse told the principal about the injuries I had gotten, and as I listened to her, I felt my eyes widen. It sounded much worse like that, than when it had happened to me.

When everything seemed to be reported, Mrs. Inilo had lost all the color in her face.

- To think this could've continued right under our noses… Lily, I can't tell you how incredibly sorry I am about all of this. An apology won't do, I know that, but I… her voice died away and I sighed.

- It's fine. They were good at hiding it… I muttered and she shook her head.

- It's not fine. That is why we're here. Now, I have all information I need. I will call their parents, and arrange a meeting between them and your parents. I suggest you take a few days off, just to stay on the safe side, she explained and I nodded slowly.

- Thank you, Alex said and with a few other words exchanged me, Alex and Jacob left.

As we had left the school building, Alex stopped.

- I have to get back to work. But I think you and Jacob will manage, he said and I nodded. Then, on pure impulse, I let go of Jacob's hand and then threw my arms around Alex's neck, hugging him tight.

- Thank you dad, I whispered and I felt how he slowly hugged me back. I let go of him, and he hawked and smiled slightly, his eyes shining with joy, even though he tried to hide it. Then he looked at Jacob and nodded.

- Well, I'll be going then. Bye, dad said and then began to walk towards the parking lot. I just stood and looked after him for a while, before I turned and began to walk towards the house. Jacob walked next to me, not saying anything, but as I glanced at him once, I saw that he was observing me with a concerned look on his face.

I unlocked the door and we both entered the house. I removed my jacket and walked with him up to my room. As he closed the door behind him, I quickly sat down on the bed.

- Lily? Jacob asked and was immediately at my side. I closed my eyes and breathed slowly, not really knowing why I reacted that way.

- Sorry… I just… it was hard, I muttered and then looked at him. He nodded and then put his arms around me and pulled me closer. I let myself get slightly crushed and sighed as he buried his face in my neck.

We just sat like that for a while, before he let go of me and I stood up and walked over to the CD-player. I removed the CD with Utada and put in a CD with mixed music instead. He grinned where he sat, and I looked at him.

- What's so funny? I asked and he shrugged.

- Just the way you seem to be so dependant on music to calm down. It's cool what kind of effect it has on you, he said and I smiled and crawled over to sit in front of him. I leant my back against his legs and looked back, up at him.

- I like music, I stated and he laughed. I began to sing along to the song: "Change your way" from the video game Persona 2. Jacob stroked my hair as I sang. The next song started, and I didn't sing anymore.

- Why did you stop? He asked and I shrugged.

- I don't feel like singing… I muttered and sighed. He bent down and kissed my forehead, causing me to smile slightly. I got up and sat next to him on the bed, leaning my head on his shoulder.

- You know what? I asked, and Jacob looked down at me, shaking his head.

- No, what? I didn't reply at once, but thought about what I was going to say first.

- I'm not really sure how to say this… but this whole imprinting business… does it mean you're gonna stay with me… "forever"? I asked and he cocked an eyebrow.

- Why? You don't want me too? He replied, causing me to fiercely shake my head.

- No! I mean… it's not like that! What I mean is; if we get all of this… "bullying business" over with, I think you should return to La push, I said and he choked, looked at me with eyes wide as plates.

- You want me to leave you here? He asked hesitantly, causing me to grin.

- Of course not silly! I'm planning on going with you! Jacob looked out through the window, sighing.

- I've been away for quite a while you know… they might not want me back… he muttered, causing me to snort. The thought of anyone rejecting Jacob made me want to laugh out loud.

- Please! _I'm _the one with bad confidence, not you. I can't imagine that they wouldn't want you back Jake, I said softly and he smiled down thankfully at me. Then he began to grin, and his eyes twinkled with mischief.

- I'd really like to see their faces when I tell them about you… he said thoughtfully and I laughed shortly. Then I winced at the thought of my parents.

- Heh… although, I'm _not_ gonna look forward to convincing mum and dad about allowing me to leave… I said and he kissed my forehead lightly.

- Don't worry. I'll handle them with my deadly charm! He said and I laughed and leant my forehead on his shoulder. However, he continued, we're gonna wait with the planning until _after_ all of this, he touched my black eye, is over.

* * *

**_Well, what would a twilight-fanfic be without vampires? _**

**_I have the answer: Nothing!_**

**_So, in the next chapter... there will be... VAMPIRES!!! _**

**_I think... or was it in the chapter after that? _**

**_Hmm... _**


	9. Chapter 9

**_I felt so bad not updating in so long, I decided to put up this chapter right away. _**

**_I just have to thank all of you wonderful people reviewing my story. You have no idea how happy I am reading all your comments! Hugs for all of you!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

- Lily, wake up, someone whispered. I opened an eye and found my dad standing by my bed. I took a quick glance at the alarm clock by the bed, and then glared at him.

- It's not time for school yet… I muttered causing him to smile slightly.

- I know. Amelia got a call from her sister. We all need to talk, he said. His words caused me to sit up quickly. Last time I had heard something about Amelia and my cousin, Kelly, was when mum had told me Kelly was going to a boarding school up north, about four years earlier.

I put on a dressing gown from the closet and then walked downstairs with dad.

Mum was sitting at the kitchen table, chin rested on her folded hands. As we entered her eyes flickered towards the front door, and dad nodded. I sat down in front of mum and dad. The silence was seemingly slowly killing me.

- Lily… mum started, but then stopped to seemingly think through her choice of words. Your cousin Kelly is coming to stay with us for a while, mum said, causing me to cock my eyebrows at her.

- Really? And that's the reason for dragging me out of bed four hours too early? I asked sarcastically, causing the adults to glance at each other.

- No… you need to know something about Kelly… she isn't like other girls… Ales, I can't do this! You continue! Mum finally exclaimed, making dad smile and put a hand reassuringly on hers.

- Well, to keep it simple… Kelly is a vampire.

- What?

- Kelly is a vampire!

- I don't get it. My cousin is a blood-sucking monster? I asked hesitantly, feeling how a bad feeling in the gut of my stomach started to form. Dad sighed.

- Well, since you're dating a werewolf, I guess it's not odd that you react this way, dad said, causing my chin to seemingly drop at the floor. I tried to speak, to say _something_, but the chock kept me from doing so.

- Alex, shouldn't we talk to Jacob too? Mum asked and he nodded.

- We really should. Lily, he's sitting in the front. Could you go call him inside? He asked, but I could tell it wasn't a suggestion. As if in another world, I rose from the chair. A thousand thoughts flew through my head. The ones demanding the most attention were:

_How the heck did they find out? Have they known all along? Who _are_ my parents, really? _

I opened the front door and yelped in surprise as I saw Jacob already standing right in front of me.

- I heard my name being mentioned, he defended himself and I glared at him, but didn't say anything. I pulled him inside, slammed the door shut and led the way to the kitchen. We both sat down, and Jacob looked a bit awkward.

- Um… what's this about? He asked as he had sat down.

- They know you're a werewolf and my cousin the vampire is coming to stay here, I replied sourly, causing him to drop his jaw at the table. Then he closed his mouth and his eyes darkened.

- Your cousin is a vampire? He growled, glaring at my parents.

- She didn't _choose_ to become one. She was bitten 4 and a half years back by a to us unknown vampire. She's been living in the north with another coven for this time. A coven I think you, Jacob, are familiar with, dad explained and I felt how my breath was caught in my throat. Jacob stiffened next to me.

- The Cullens… I whispered and glanced up at Jacob. His face looked as if it was cut in stone in a forced smile.

- How are they? He asked, his voice stern. I put ha hand on his knee, causing him to relax a _little_ bit.

- They are doing fine. Isabella sends her love, mum said softly and I glared at her. Jacob sighed.

- I think you see out problem here Jacob. Having a werewolf and a four year old vampire closer than one kilometer apart is _not _wise… Jacob interrupted him with a growl.

- Having a four year old vampire close to _anything_ alive is mental! How can you even _consider_ it? He hissed. If he were to be in wolf shape, his hackles would have been raised since long now. I squeezed his knee.

- _We _are not threatened by her. Vampires don't attract the blood in my line of the family, and Amelia has gotten blood infused, so she's safe too.

- What about _other_ humans!?

- She only drinks animal blood. We all think she'll be safe from harming any human…

- Well, then what do you want me to do? Jacob finally asked. His voice was filled with defiance, as if he _dared_ them to tell him to leave. I glared at my parents, seeing the pain in their eyes made me shiver.

- You need to go back to La Push for a while, dad said. I felt my heart stop, but only for a second before I smiled.

_Genius! _

I nodded in agreement.

- You're right dad, I said and all eyes turned to me. I could clearly see the chock and disbelief in all of them, and grinned widely.

- He really should go to La Push… and _I_ should go with him, I finished and I looked at Jacob, who smiled so affectionately that it made my face scorch.

My parents just stared at me for a few seconds before both of them came with objections at the same time. Things as "too young", "too dangerous", "unpredictable werewolves", "not known him long enough" and "bound to get hurt" was immediately returned with a death glare. I crossed my arms across my chest.

- Well, you only have three choices the way I see it. Either you let Jake stay and risk a "full out war" between him and Kelly, or you let Jacob leave, leaving me here and cause my early death, _or_ you could let me go with him when he leaves, and no one will be harmed, I said sternly, clearly telling them what _I _wanted. They looked at each other, as troubled as they could look and dad shook his head.

- Look… you should get some sleep… we'll discuss this and come back to you in the morning, dad finally said and I smiled. I took Jacob's hand and led him out of the kitchen.

- Where are you two going? Mum asked and I looked back at her.

- Well, if you knew Jake was a werewolf, you really _should_ know he's been sleeping in my room for a _long_ time now. Good night! I said sternly and then dragged the werewolf up the stairs and into my room. As I had closed the door I slowly walked over to the bed, sat down, took my pillow, put it to my face, and screamed. Jacob laughed and then without warning removed his clothes, turned into a wolf and put his head in my knee. He wagged his tail and smiled his biggest wolf-smile.

- You're happy? I asked and he nodded. That my cousin the vampire is coming here? He nodded again. Why? He simply jumped up in my bed, making it cry out its protest, and laid down, watching me intensely.

- My bed is gonna break if you keep jumping in it like that. You're too heavy for it as a wolf, I stated. Jacob grinned and then transformed back into a human. I yelped in embarrassment and quickly turned around as I thought he pulled the covers over himself. Then I felt his hot breath in my neck and how ghostlike fingers brushed the hair away for his lips to land on my skin.

I gasped and felt a shiver travel down my spine. A very pleasant shiver. He moved his hands slowly down my front, "unconsciously" graze my breasts on his way to the knot at my waist, keeping my dressing gown in place. I held my breath as he carefully untied the knot and slowly, _extremely_ slowly let the dressing gown slide off me. Then he continued to carefully kiss my neck, while his arms where snaked around my waist. I was breathing more heavily than before, I now noticed, my eyes half-closed. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and both of us jerked up straight. Jacob immediately turned into werewolf form and I quickly put on my dressing gown as I went to open the door.

My mum was standing outside, her face worried. She glanced at the wolf at the bed, and I could see a glance of fear in her eyes.

- I just… wanted to… give you this, she said softly and pressed a packet of some kind in my hands. I looked down at it and my face immediately must have turned at least ten different shades of red. A packet of condoms was lying in my hand.

- Um… I don't think I need this just yet… I said and mum laughed quietly and smiled at Jacob.

- Trust me, you'll need it, she just said and then closed the door.

- What did she want? Jacob asked, in human form again. I quickly put the packet in my dressing gown and turned to smile at him.

- She just wanted to say good night, I quickly said. I took off my dressing gown and hung it on a clothes hanger in my wardrobe. Then I crept down under the blankets, next to Jacob. He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around me. I crept close to him, but not too close, since he wasn't wearing any clothes. He noticed this and laughed.

- Scaredy-cat, he teased and I put out my tongue at him.

- Shut it and sleep, I ordered and he laughed again and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and it didn't take long before I was fast asleep.

* * *

**_Ok... there was no actually vampire in this chapter, only the mentioning of one... or several... OK, this idea for future plot is probably the worst ever, but I was so sick during that period of Writer's Block that I erased all of my other ideas... and this was the only thing I could come up with and continue to work on... _**

**_I'm sorry! Please forgive me!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello! I'm back! **_

_**Another chapter! **_

_Small lemon-warning..._

_**If you don't like such things, don't read. It's not much though, just some innocent fun I guess... **_

_**oh just read for yourselves, if you want to... **_

_**Just so you know, I suck at writing lemons XD**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Awaking in the morning was _not_ pleasant. Firstly Jacob was gone. Secondly I remembered we had a test in French and I hadn't studied at all. Thirdly all of the events during the night suddenly seemed very annoying.

- How come you two know so much? How do you know the Cullens? I asked around the kitchen table during breakfast and mum choked on her coffee and dad dropped his cheese sandwich.

- I really wanna know. You _shouldn't_ know about the Cullens, or the werewolves, I stated and they glanced at each others. And have you decided on what option you're going to choose? I added sweetly and dad sighed.

- We'll talk more after Amelia and I get back from work. Now I _hope_ you and Jacob won't do anything… mum put a hand over his mouth and silenced him.

- What he means is that you and Jacob have fun today. We're _leaving _now, she said sweetly, causing dad do glare at her. They got up from the table, leaving me dumbfounded.

- Wait… what? I'm not going to school today? I asked as I followed them to the hall.

- We agreed on that, remember? Yesterday? With the principal? Dad reminded me and I slowly nodded, remembering the events in Mrs. Inilo's office.

- Yeah… I remember… I said and smiled at the two of them. Don't worry, Jake and I will have lots of fun! I then chirped cheerfully, turned and walked towards the stairs. Before I went up them, I turned back and glared at my parents, looking at me with worried looks in their faces.

- Don't think I'll forget about your unusual amount of knowledge, I hissed and then walked up the stairs into my room.

Jacob was in there. He was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and his pair of jeans. I got dressed, a frown settled upon my face.

- I'm looking forward to hearing what they have to say about all of this, I muttered and he nodded.

- Yeah, me too, he agreed and I sighed. I walked up to him, grabbed his face and pulled him down to kiss him. He seemed a bit surprised at first, but didn't object. I let go of him and grinned shortly before I walked towards the door.

- Come on! We're gonna watch a movie! I ordered, and I heard him sigh behind me. We walked down the stairs into the living room and I walked over to the shelf with all the DVD's and quickly picked one. Jacob tried to see which one, but I quickly hid it.

- No peeking! You're gonna sit through this movie with me, no complaints! I ordered again, and he kissed my forehead lightly and then went to sit down on the sofa. I quickly put the movie in the DVD, turned on the TV and then sat down next to him.

- Now, you are gonna stay here with me until the DVD's finished, ok? He sighed and nodded. I pressed "play" and the menu showed up. Withered plants on a door covered with images of angels and devils and etc. Before Jacob had time to read what it was all about, I chose the option; "Play all", and then skipped ahead to song number two. The band on the stage played to me the most beautiful music in the world. The guitars were harsh, the bass wild and the drums unbelievably good, but the singer was insane. Jumping around on stage, at least a half head shorter than the rest, he had energy that one self could only dream of.

To people not into this kind of music, it would only sound like trashing guitars and screams. These people would not be able to hear the melody, the unimaginable power in the lyrics (that I didn't understand without translation but anyways…) or the raw beauty in their performance.

I shivered in delight of hearing "Clever Sleazoid" live, and I glanced at Jacob, who had a rather perplexed expression plastered to his face.

- What's the matter? I asked and he looked down at me, still looking confused.

- Well… you're not the kind of person that I thought would be listening to… _this_ kind of music, he confessed and I laughed and hugged his arm tight. The next song, "Saku", made me squeal in excitement and Jacob laughed.

- Dir en grey is my favorite band in the entire world, I said and hugged him tight as the singer, Kyo, growled with all his might. I've only seen them live once, but it was one of the best nights in my life, I added and Jacob nodded.

- Which one was your best? He asked and I shrugged.

- I think it was when you came back. It _was_ when you came back… I mumbled and carefully stroked his arm with the tips of my fingers. He shivered and I smiled. I leant up to place a feathery light kiss on his neck. He shivered again and grinned at me. The next song, "Beautiful Dirt", started to play.

- You know, you're a lot more forward today, he stated and I grinned.

- I think mum helped a bit… I said and laughed at his confused expression. Then I continued to kiss his neck carefully, feeling his body stiffen under my touch. Then he relaxed, and laughed.

- I thought you were gonna watch the DVD, he said, his breath a bit harder than before.

- I can manage only listening to the music, I replied huskily and he nodded, his face serious.

- Well then… all of a sudden he grabbed my shoulders and without any effort he carefully flipped me over so that I was pinned beneath him. _Now_ Ihad the decency to blush.

- If you want me to stop, just say so, he whispered in my ear and then placed his hot mouth over my neck. His kisses were more than feathery touches. They were warm and wet and were bound to leave marks for everyone to see. My breath quickened and I wondered if he could hear exactly how hard my heart was pounding. Slowly, carefully he started to unbutton my conveniently chosen blue blouse, and the heat radiating from him seemed stronger than ever. As all buttons were undone, he stopped kissing my neck as he removed the blouse completely. I blushed as he lightly moved the fingers of his right hand over my breasts, feeling my face burn even more. I shivered, and he noticed it.

- You nervous? He asked and I nodded, smiling slightly.

- Yeah… actually, I'm kinda terrified… I replied with trembling voice. He smiled, got off me and pulled me into sitting position.

- You're laughing at me… I muttered, making him kiss me carefully on the mouth, but not for very long. I melted on the spot and should have run down into a puddle on the floor.

- I'm not laughing at you. Hell, I'm just as nervous as you are… he replied and I smiled and put my arms around his neck, hoisting myself up in his lap.

- Should we talk this through before doing anything? I wondered and he grinned at me.

- I _think_ that would be a good idea, he agreed and I nodded. However, then I kissed him on the lips, tasting him as if I would never ever see him again. He moaned into my mouth and I felt myself give away a moan too. We stopped, both breathless.

- You… you should take this off, I said and then moved my hand to his sweater. He nodded, his cheeks burning and his eyes moist with desire. I let go of him and he removed the shirt, leaving it on the floor next to my blouse. He then grinned and moved to hover above me again. He bent down and whispered in my ear;

- _I'm_ not wearing a bra… I blushed as he innocently tilted his head to the side. If it hadn't been for his eyes, he would have been the true look of innocence.

- Pervert… I accused, causing him to grin.

- I'm a guy, so sue me! He retorted and I laughed. I glanced at his jeans and saw a bulge in the direction of his crotch. He blushed as he saw where my eyes were pointed.

- I can see that, I whispered and grinned as he blushed even more.

- Sorry, he said and was about to sit up, but I wrapped my arms around his neck, keeping him still.

- You're not going anywhere… I think I need help removing this… I said and looked down at my white bra. Jacob grinned and slowly moved his hands to the clasp on my back. As he removed it, I frowned.

- You're beautiful, he whispered in my ear, making me laugh out loud. What? He asked and I put out my tongue at him.

- Yeah right. You're just saying that to get me in bed with you, I teased and he laughed and rested his forehead on mine. There was an piercing silence and he grinned.

- Awkward… Jacob said and laughed slightly. I smiled and nodded.

- A bit… I'm not really sure of what to do… I confessed and blushed as he smiled down at me. He kissed the corner of my mouth, and I snickered. Then he moved down to my neck, and slowly started to kiss his way downwards. I gasped as he carefully licked a nipple, and then laughed as he did it again.

* * *

_**Well, that's all there's to it. It sucked, ne? **_

_**Now... wonder what's gonna happen next chapter... hmm...**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_WOHOO!! Another chapter!! Call the tabloids! _**

**_Hehe... Well... enjoy... _**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

I sat up and looked down at Jacob. He was drowsing off into sleep, and I didn't feel like waking him up. Before I put my feet down on the floor, I looked for the condom and grimaced as I picked it up. Quickly I ran into the bathroom and threw it in the wastepaper basket. Then I looked at myself in the mirror and frowned at the hickeys that showed around my throat and collarbone.

- This is gonna be a pain… I muttered and brushed my fingers over the marks. As I looked closer at myself, I sighed. The world "beautiful" was not the one on my mind. I closed my eyes, clutched my fists and wished for a change. Some change. I opened my eyes again and looked at my mirror image. No change whatsoever. The round cheeks and thick fingers were still there. The too round body and too big breasts were still there. I sighed at the sickly green bruises that still covered parts of me and felt like screaming. It wasn't enough that I looked like shit; they had to come and make me look even worse. They had to stomp on my already too low self-confidence and make me feel bad when they deserved it so much more.

I clutched my fists and carefully walked into my room. I grabbed clothes from the floor and walked into the bathroom. I put them on and then carefully walked down the stairs. I grabbed my jacket and opened the door. Before walking outside, I hesitated. I stood in the doorway, looking back inside. What was I doing? I sighed and sat down on the floor.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid…_ I thought. I hid my face in my knees, wrapping my arms around my legs. I sat down, breathing for a minute before going back inside and closing the door behind me.

- Where you gonna go somewhere? Jacob asked all of a sudden, causing me to jump at least ten feet high. I stared at him, my heart pounding from the chock, and my eyes wide open.

- Geez… don't scare me like that… I whispered. As I saw he was only wearing his boxers, I blushed and looked away from him. He snickered and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

- Sorry… so, where _were_ you intending to go just a few seconds ago? He asked and I shrugged, closing my eyes.

- I don't know… I'm sorry… I said slowly and he kissed my head. We walked into the living room, where the DVD was still running. "Obscure" was playing, and I sighed at the music. We sat down on the couch, and I wrapped my arms around my legs.

- You know what? Jacob said and I looked up at him. The song ended and he grinned. This music gave me a headache, he confessed and I laughed.

- Most people react that way, I confessed and then walked over to take out the DVD from the DVD-player and putting it back in its case, putting the case on the shelf. I turned to Jacob and grinned.

- I wanna listen to Miyavi! I stated and grabbed his arm, pulling him with me to my room. As we were inside, I let go of him and walked over to the CD-player. I put in a homemade CD. I had made it with my favorite songs of Miyavi from the other CD's I had with him.

The first song, "Senor, Senora, Senorita" gave me goose bumps and I squealed happily. Jacob laughed and pulled me backwards, making me fall down on the bed. He hovered above me, looking down at me. I blushed and looked away. I got sight of the covers, and pulled them over my head, hiding.

- Hey, no fair! He exclaimed and I laughed. Then we heard the front door open, and both of us sat up straight.

- You better get dressed, I muttered and he nodded.

- Good idea, he stated and hurriedly did so. Then, he stiffened, his eyes wide. He smelled the air and then began to growl. I don't think he did so consciously, because he was still getting dressed. He looked like he was in disbelief; as if he couldn't really believe what he smelled.

I walked out of my room, down the stairs and then stopped. The sight in front of me made my eyes widen and my chin drop to the floor.

A girl. An unimaginably _pale_ girl. An unimaginably _beautiful_ girl. She had short, brown hair and golden eyes. Her skin was so smooth and pale it looked more like marble than real skin. She had shadows under her eyes, and she looked so perfect I couldn't do anything but stare. I don't know how, any other person with her features would look normal, but she looked like a goddess the least.

- Um… are you Lily? She asked as she saw me and I nodded slowly. Her voice sounded like a mix of someone singing and someone talking, it was too wonderful to be true.

All of a sudden, Jacob was standing behind me, in his wolf shape, growling like a chainsaw. The girl crouched down, growling like an angry lion.

- Hey! Both of you cut it out! I said sternly, trying to keep my voice steady. None of them listened. I turned around to face Jacob, and yelped at the look in his eyes. It scared me. I put my hands on his muzzle, and he looked at me for a second, he eyes softening. He never stopped growling though.

- Jake, calm down. Please? You're scaring me, I said faintly, proud that my voice only trembled a bit. However, my hands and knees trembled _a lot_. He seemed to notice this and stopped growling. He was all tense, and now glared at the girl, and if looks could kill she would be long gone. To use a cliché, the tension in the air could be cut with a knife.

- You're Kelly, right? I asked the girl who nodded. She stood up straight, keeping an eye on Jacob behind me.

- Yes. I was gonna live here for a while… she stated and I nodded.

- I know.

- Why is there… a werewolf here? She asked, her voice sharp as a needle, and I looked back at Jacob.

- He's my boyfriend, I stated and Jacob buffed my back with his nose. I smiled for a second before staring at Kelly again.

- I wasn't informed of this… she hissed and picked up a cell phone from her jacket-pocket. She dialed a number and then looked at the wolf behind me.

- What's his name? she asked and I replied without thinking.

- Jacob Black. The name made her drop her jaw and she stared at him in disbelief. Then she nodded. Speaking to the person on the other end of the phone, she spoke too fast for me to understand what she said. She looked upset, and seemed angry at the other person speaking. Then she sighed and hung up.

- Your parents are gonna come home from work early. We'll just have to manage until then, she said and I nodded. I looked back at Jacob, who still was as tense as before, glaring at Kelly. She smiled slightly and then walked into the kitchen, sitting down.

- There's no need to look at me like that Jake. I ate before I arrived here, she stated and I gulped. I sat down on the stairs and took a deep breath. Jacob lay down in front of me, his eyes locked at the kitchen.

- I'll… go put on some music, I said and walked into the living room. Jacob followed me, still in wolf shape. I chose a Gazette DVD and put into the DVD-player. I chose "play all" at the menu, and sat down on the couch, closing my eyes as the music started. Jacob growled and I opened my eyes to see Kelly stand in the doorway.

- They're good, she said and I nodded.

- They are, I agreed and then we both were quiet. She leant against the doorpost and stomped her foot in the beat of the song.

- They're good, but I prefer Dir en grey, she added and I dropped my chin.

- _You_ like Dir en grey? I asked hesitantly and she nodded, grinning slightly. She was so beautiful it made my stomach turn.

- I _love_ them! She confessed and I laughed.

- So do I! Suddenly, Jacob sat down next to me. He was in human shape, and he had his trousers on. He glared at Kelly, but his words were directed towards me.

- I still don't think it's safe for you to be this close to her, he said and Kelly hissed.

- Both of you stop this, or I'll walk out of here and go to school, I threatened and in an instant, they both stopped. I just gaped, and then leant back on Jacob's shoulder, closing my eyes and mouth and listening to the music.

A soft voice called my name, and I opened my eyes to see Jacob's face look down at me.

- I fell asleep? I whispered and he nodded.

- Your parents are home, he stated and I slowly sat up. I heard mum and dad talk with low voices in the kitchen and I got up and walked in there with Jacob behind me. As we were noticed, I almost yelped at the look of my parents. They looked both tired, mad, and determined at the same time. Kelly was like an oasis of calm and beauty amongst all insanity.

- Lily, you're not leaving until we've sorted everything out at school. But, Jake and Kelly can't stay in the same house… mum began, but then shook her head. I thought she wasn't to come here until May… she muttered and Kelly snorted.

- I can't believe Carlisle ever mentioned the month of May, was her response and dad glared at her. She shrugged and crossed her arms across her chest. Mum sighed and rubbed her temples. Dad seemed to want to do the same, but didn't.

- This is what we will do… Kelly and Jacob can both stay here tonight. I'll call Carlisle and talk to him as soon as possible. It won't be possible until in the morning, but I will call. Kelly, you stay in the living room. Jacob, if you as much as takes a step out of Lily's room, I will kill you, dad warned and I glanced at Jacob. His face was pale, and the look in his eyes as he looked at my dad wasn't a pleasant one.

- I won't leave her room… he said faintly and mum walked over to me and gave me a hug. I carefully hugged her back.

- Try to calm him down, she whispered in my ear. I almost didn't hear her, and when she let go of me I saw how she glanced at Jacob. For the thousand time I wondered in exactly what way my parents were involved in all of this.

_**Well, that's it for now. Hope you liked it... **_

_**And THANK YOU for all of your wonderful reviews!! Love you all!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Another chapter! Woohoo! _**

**_Well... enjoy..._**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Waking up the next morning was _not_ enjoyable. Firstly, I was lying alone in my bed. Secondly, Jacob was lying on the floor in the middle of the room, in his wolf shape. His eyes were directed towards the window, while his ears were directed towards the door. I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment.

- Why are you awake? It's not 7o'clock yet… I mumbled and sat up and looked at him. Since he was in wolf shape, he simply growled in reply.

- I strongly doubt Kelly would do anything to me in my own house… I stated, causing him to snort and give me a look that said; "and what do _you_ know about that?" I sighed.

Then Jacob suddenly flew up from the floor and started to growl at the door. His hackles rose and he looked as if he was about to kill the door.

- I'm just passing! I heard Kelly shout, and Jacob barked once in reply. I walked over to him and put my hands on his neck.

- Calm down… Jake, she isn't gonna do anything… I gasped as he transformed into human, and turned away as he put on the dressing robe he'd got to borrow from my dad the evening before.

- I don't trust her, or her kind. I never will… Not to a 100 anyways… he growled and sat down on the bed, leaning his face in his hands.

- I'm not really asking you to trust her… my mind raced to find a way for him to calm down a little bit.

_Kelly… Carlisle… Edward… Bella… _I took a deep breath and entered deep waters.

- I don't think Bella would let Kelly stay here if she didn't think it was safe… I whispered and Jacob stiffened. He glared up at me, and I looked down at the floor. I dared to glance up at him and my eyes widened at the anger in his eyes.

- Sorry! I said quickly, and as he rose from the bed, walked over to me quickly, I cowered back. However, he simply put his arms around me, and crushed me against his chest.

- Bella wouldn't. But I still don't trust Kelly, he said softly and I noticed I was trembling. He sighed and kissed my hair, loosening his grip of me.

- I'm sorry if I scared you… but that wasn't a fair move… he whispered softly and I nodded slowly.

- I know… I'm really sorry… I put my hands on his arms and just leant back against him, closing my eyes. He sighed and leant his chin on my head.

- I love you… he whispered and I choked. He turned me around and looked down on me as I tried to catch my breath.

- You can't say stuff like that when I'm completely unprepared! I complained and he grinned and then bent down and kissed me carefully on the lips. My eyes widened involuntarily before closing. I melted into the kiss, just wanting to be as close as possible.

_Relaxing… why not? _I thought and grinned into the kiss. He noticed this and moved a bit away to look down at me.

- What? He asked, and I blushed at what I was about to say, which only increased his curiosity.

- You know… there's one way I… can think of to… make you think of other stuff than… vampires… I mumbled and he grinned at me. Then he caressed my cheek and I dared to glance up at him. For the thousandth time, the devotion in his eyes made my insides melt.

- _You_ know, you don't have to do anything you don't want to for my sake, he said firmly and I cocked an eyebrow.

- What makes you think I don't want to? I blurted out without thinking, and then I blushed twenty different shades of red. He laughed and kissed my forehead.

- I won't be able to focus completely on pleasuring you until _she's_ at the very least a thousand miles away from you, he stated and I blushed even harder.

- That wasn't… what I had in mind… I whispered and glanced at him. His eyes widened. Then he laughed slightly and ruffled my hair, kissing my forehead again.

- No, that won't do either. I won't be able to protect you if I was… "Out of it", he stated and I sighed. Then someone knocked on the door, and I slowly walked over to open it. Outside my dad stood, and I glared at him.

- What do you want? I asked and he glanced at Jacob.

- I have spoken to Carlisle, and we agreed that you two should head towards La Push. Isabella and Edward will meet up with you halfway there, to explain things more thoroughly, he said and I felt Jacob stiffen next to me.

- When should we leave? Jacob asked, his voice low.

- As soon as possible. Kelly is on her way to pick up Lily's things in school. You should start to pack. Amelia is making food for the both of you… he looked at me and smiled serenely, but the look in his eyes witnessed of a deadly determination. He closed the door and that made me wake up from the trance of confusion I had previously been in. I looked up at Jacob and flinched at the murderous look in his eyes.

- Jake… Jake, are you alright? I whispered and he suddenly seemed to wake up too, and looked down at me, confusion shining in his eyes.

- Yeah… you should pack… he replied and I nodded. I quickly opened my wardrobe, grabbing a big red bag from the bottom shelf. I opened it and began to pick out clothes. I then stopped and looked at Jacob.

- You said it rained a lot… I hinted and he nodded.

- Yes. Pack your umbrella. Even if it doesn't rain in La Push as much as it rains in Forks, it still rains quite a deal, he confirmed and I nodded. I began to pack warm clothes, along with my two raincoats and then I looked at my CD-player. Jacob laughed.

- It will be hard to fit all of your CD's in that bag, he stated and I just smiled at him. I opened one of my drawers and picked out an iPod and its charger.

- This will do fine… I said and put it in my bag, along with "The Chronicles of Narnia", "His Dark Materials" and "The collected works of Tamora Pierce". Jacob just stared.

- You're gonna carry all that? He asked and I shrugged.

- I really want to bring the whole bookshelf but… he just laughed and put his arms around me. Although, I could see he was still watching the door and window. I sighed and closed the bag. I removed one of the paintings from the wall and opened the safe built in behind it. Jacob just stared.

- I didn't realize you had a safe there! He confessed and I grinned.

- That's kinda the point, I replied and took out my wallet. He stood behind me, staring in at the safe.

- It's… a bit empty, don't you think? He asked and I laughed.

- The credit cards in this, I held up the wallet, is worth quite a lot, with that confirmed I closed the safe again and put the wallet in my bag. I then quickly got dressed, blushing as I noticed Jacob was watching.

* * *

Someone knocked on the door, and Jacob growled.

- Are you two done? Kelly asked, but didn't open the door.

- Yes, we are, I hurried to say and opened the door to involuntarily inhale at the sight of her.

_Beautiful…_ I thought and the nodded and looked at my bag, then cocked an eyebrow.

- You bringing your whole room? She asked and I glanced at my bag. It almost looked as if it was about to burst. I shrugged.

- It's just… necessary stuff… I mumbled and then felt Jacob's body heat at my back. Kelly glared up at him, and I could sense him glaring back.

- Could you two please stop glaring like that? Jake, we need to go eat… I said timidly and went back inside to get my bag. As I slung it over my shoulder I noticed how Jacob and Kelly seemed to be whispering to each other, to silent for me to hear. He seemed angry, while she looked impatient. As I got closer they stopped.

- Food, he said and walked downstairs, leaving me alone with Kelly. I just gaped after him.

- What did you say to him? I whispered and she looked at me, her eyes surprised.

- Huh?

- I've been trying for the whole morning to get him to relax enough to realize you wouldn't hurt me, and he kept insisting… argh! This is too much! I exclaimed and stomped down the stairs. I could hear Kelly chuckle behind me, and I sighed. Jacob was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, waiting for me. I put the bag down by the door and went into the kitchen. I sat down and Jacob sat down next to me. No one else sat. Mum was standing by the stove, cleaning it. Kelly went inside the living room, and dad was nowhere to be seen. I looked at the food, pasta carbonara in a plate, for me, and another plate with 5 big steaks along with some potatoes. I stared at the steaks.

- You gonna eat all that? I asked and Jacob nodded.

* * *

As we stood outside, mum handed Jacob a map.

- Here… if you get trouble finding your way… you'll meet up with Isabella and Edward there, she pointed at the map. Then she looked at me and back at Jacob. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

- Take care of her, she whispered and I felt how tears began to fill my eyes. I glared down at the ground, angrily blinking them away. I sighed and looked at mum. She was openly crying as she threw her arms around my neck. I didn't let my tears start falling; I just hugged her quickly and then walked over to dad. He stood next to Kelly, arms crossed across his chest, his face bitter.

- Thank you for your help… I said and gave him a hug. He hugged me back and whispered:

- Be careful… listen to Isabella and Edward… I let go of him to look at his face, but it was as emotionless as could be. I then turned to Kelly. She smiled.

- I'm sorry I didn't get to know you better, she said simply and I glanced at Jacob, now in wolf shape, and I nodded.

- Me too. Take care of them, I said and nodded towards my parents. She grinned widely.

- I strongly doubt that's necessary, she stated and I walked over to Jacob. I put the bag on my back, and climbed up on his back. Without further ado, he started to run.

* * *

**_Really now, it wouldn't be a Twilight Fanfic if there was no encounter with Bella and Edward, right? _**

**_Now... what's going to happen when they meet... _**

**_Please review!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Is it just me, or did this chapter arrive uncommonly quick? _**

**_I'm very sorry about this chapter BTW, I don't think it's very good... well, actually none of the things I write are very good, but I think this is exceptionally bad... oh well..._ **

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Listening to the forest around us, I sighed.

- I can't help but feeling a bit scared… I stated, and Jacob glanced up at me, not slowing down at all. I smiled reassuringly.

- It's nothing bad just… nothing… I stopped talking, and buried my face in Jacob's fur. I tried not thinking about meeting with Bella. Edward would be there too, but Bella. I shivered.

* * *

We arrived at the hill, and he stopped. He looked up at it, and I could feel every muscle in his whole body tense. I looked up at the hill, and gasped as I saw them.

The boy was without doubt the most beautiful creature even seen. Perfect lines of face, pale, purple shades under his golden eyes, golden red hair. I could do nothing but stare. It was almost impossible to tear my eyes away from his face, but then I realized I needed to see the girl to, so I did.

A blow of jealousy hit me straight in the face. She wasn't as beautiful as the boy, but beautiful enough. They both seemed too perfect to be true. Her shoulder long brown hair looked so soft I almost thought of hiding my hair. I didn't want to look at her face for too long, so I slid off Jacob's back and looked at the ground, putting my bag next to my feet. I noticed Jacob changing into human beside me, and how he put on the jeans that had been knot around his hind leg.

* * *

The two vampires quickly walked down to greet us, and I felt my insides boil at the sight of their walk. As if they would burst out dancing.

- Would you care to introduce us? The boy asked, and I inhaled at the sound of his voice. Low and musical, it almost sounded like singing. Jacob snarled.

- Not that you need one, he snorted and I glanced up at him. I had rarely seen his face so angry looking. Lily, this is Edward and Isabella Cullen, he then growled and I dared look up at them. It felt like a blow to the stomach, their beauty so close.

- Hi… I whispered, and shivered as they both looked at me. Bella glanced at Edward, and he nodded almost unnoticeably.

- We were apparently supposed to explain things a bit more thoroughly… Edward began, but was interrupted by a snarl from Jacob.

- Jake, don't be rude, Bella warned and I nodded in agreement.

- Let them talk, I added and put a hand on Jacob's arm. He looked down at me, devotion filling up his eyes, and nodded.

- Sure, sure, he said softly and I smiled at him, feeling my cheeks burn.

- Should we start from the beginning then? Edward asked and Bella grinned.

- As good place as any, she said and Edward nodded.

- You know of my brothers and sisters? He asked me and I nodded, thinking about it. Then I shrugged.

- I know you have them, but I can't remember names and such… names aren't my stronger side… I confessed and Edward nodded. He glanced at Jacob, and then looked back at me.

- Four and a half years back, a vampire named Victoria created a coven of young vampires and brought them to attack Forks… Bella was interrupted by me:

- The war! I exclaimed, and she nodded.

- Yes. As they were closing in on Forks, one of the younger vampires found Kelly and bit her. Now, for some reason he didn't like the taste of her blood, and left her in the woods. We found her as we left Forks later on. She was living in the woods, surviving on the few hikers that passed by, all the while disgusted with the way she was living, Bella looked at Edward and he nodded.

- To her, it wasn't a tough choice on whether to join us or not. With her and Bella to take care of, we moved to the north, Edward said and glanced at Bella, who smiled slightly.

- Then Alice, one in our coven, saw Kelly in the future… he was interrupted by me;

- The future? I asked and Edward nodded.

- As a human becomes a vampire, the human brings one of her most prominent characteristic and it is strengthened… Bella interrupted:

- As for example, Edward can read minds, Alice can see into the future… I gasped and stared at Edward. He smiled at me and I felt my knees shake at his smile. Then I stubbornly crossed my arms across my chest and looked down at the ground.

- He's got that effect on everyone, I heard Bella whisper to me and I looked up at her, seeing her grin.

- So, Alice saw the future. At the time we were visited by another coven. In Alice's… vision Kelly decided to follow the other coven, and that later led to the deaths of Kelly, Esme, and your dad Lily, Bella continued and I dropped my chin in chock.

_Dad!_ I felt panic slowly creep upon me, and then felt Jacob's lips on my head. He held my arms in a firm grip, and I glared down at the ground.

- Calm down, he whispered and I snorted.

- Speak for yourself… _you _were tense as a rubber band not to long ago… I whispered, causing him to shrug. I looked up at the vampires, and found them smiling sympathetically at me.

- Don't worry. The reason for bringing Kelly to your house was to protect both her, Esme and your father. Hopefully this will change Kelly's choice to join the other coven. This is the reason why Jacob had to leave, Edward explained and I raised an eyebrow in questioning.

- Because they might blow up the house fighting? I asked and Bella grinned slightly.

- Alice can see the future. But if a werewolf is involved, she can't see anything. We don't know why, that's just the way it is, she explained and I nodded. All information seemed to ride a roller coaster inside my head, and I could never seem to catch the stupid cart to actually think things over.

- This is all very weird… I stated and Jacob nodded in agreement.

- That's what life's like when you decide to fall in love with a werewolf, he said and I grinned at him. I caught a glimpse of Bella and Edward seeming to have a conversation of minds. I observed as she seemed to think something, and he replied with nods or shakings of his head.

- Do you want to know anything else? Edward asked and I shook my head.

- Actually… I would like to talk to Lily alone… if none of you mind, Bella said carefully, and I, Jacob and Edward all looked at her, eyes wide.

- As long as I live I won't leave her alone with one of you… Jacob then growled, and as his words were said, I could see he regretted them. The hurt look in Bella's eyes mirrored his own.

- I don't mind. Unless Edward and Jake don't start a war while we talk… I said slowly and Edward nodded as he looked at me.

- I am fine with it. Jacob? He said serenely and I looked at the werewolf. His gaze was directed at the ground, and he nodded. He then looked at me, and he looked seriously scared. He gently grabbed my face and carefully pulled me closer to him.

- I'll be nearby if you need me, he whispered and then kissed me at the mouth. He seemed so desperate I almost changed my mind, but then he let go of me and ran down the hill, into the forest. I stared after him and then turned to Edward and Bella…

Only to find Edward was already gone, and Bella watching me closely. Then she smiled at me and gracefully sat down on the grass. I sat down on my bag. I didn't dare look at her, but looked at the trees instead.

- I'm sorry if I scare you, she suddenly said and I looked at her, smiling slightly.

- You don't, I said simply and she laughed.

- You aren't scared? Of this whole situation? Werewolves, vampires? She asked and I shook my head.

- Not really, I started, but then thought about it. I guess it's a bit confusing, but I've read enough books to actually find it exciting, I then added and she laughed again. I looked at her, and found she was looking at me.

- Do you really sparkle in the sun? I asked and she grinned.

- Yes…

- What is your… power? I then asked and she laughed.

- I... she glanced at me and smiled slightly. I can shield of people's minds. Sort of putting them on "standby"… she said and I felt my eyes widen.

- Cool… I whispered and she laughed again. Then she turned quiet and looked out over the trees. She sighed.

- I'm glad Jake found you… she whispered, almost to quiet for me to hear. I looked down at my feet and nodded.

- Me too… if not, I would probably have been… I don't know. Dead maybe, I mumbled, and felt how my insides melted at the thought of Jacob. Then, at the thought of Bella, the love of his life, sitting next to me, I felt panic starting to boil inside. I felt my breathing increasing, and Bella looked at me. I winced.

_Beautiful…_ jealousy stung like needles inside and I forced myself to look away from her.

- Are you alright? She asked and I nodded.

- Sorry… I'm kinda scared… I replied and continued to look down at the grass, clutching my fists.

- Didn't you say just moments ago that you weren't scared? She teased and I couldn't help but laugh a little. Then I shook my head, slowly daring to look at her again.

- I'm not scared of you… or… actually, I _am_ scared of you… of Jacob leaving me again… at the end of the sentence my voice was barely a whisper, but Bella seemed to hear me anyways. She looked like she was about to laugh out loud.

- Trust me, he won't. I'm a vampire. To him, I smell as bad as anything… and to tell the truth, he don't smell very good either… and neither do you, she stated and I looked away again. I was a bit mad, that she joked about my fears.

- Don't say my fears are for nothing. You didn't see him the first days he stayed with me. How torn he was. You didn't see the pain in his eyes when he looked at me, and then at the window… I felt tears beginning to form, and I stubbornly blinked them away.

- I didn't… but I've seen it before. Perhaps not for the same reasons but… anyways, you don't have to be scared of him leaving you for me. The way he looks at you… I glanced at her, and found her smiling out at the forest. The way he looks at you… he never looked like that at me. He never will. I do love him, but I am so happy that he found you, she concluded and then stood up.

All of a sudden, Edward arrived from seemingly out of nowhere, and Jacob followed closely. They came from opposite directions.

- Did you have a nice chat? Jacob asked ironically, and I grabbed his arm and pulled him down so I could whisper in his ear.

- I love you, the words made him shiver and he looked down at me, his eyes radiating with joy. But then he looked at the vampires, who both stood and watched us, and his loving look turned into a glare.

- We've been informed. You can leave now, he stated and Bella grinned as Edward smiled. He nodded at me.

- A pleasure meeting you, he said and I smiled.

- Likewise… take care of yourselves, I replied and then they were gone. It was over so quickly I could only stare.

- They're _fast_… I stated and Jacob laughed.

- We need to hurry to get to a motel before it gets dark, he said and then he removed his jeans and turned into a wolf. I tied the jeans to his leg and then climbed up on his back, sitting comfortably and securely with my bag in my back. Then he ran.

* * *

**_Next stop: La Push! _**

**_"Tänk på avståndet mellan vagn och plattform när du stiger av." _**

**_Hehe... Some Swedish for you all. _**

**_I love you all very much! _**

**_... Please review!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Woohoo! Next chapter! Good, huh? X3 **

**I got two questions that were actually kinda interesting... **

**Firstly, how old is Lily? Um... I THINK she's 17... I think. Yes, she's defenitly 17. I hadn't really thought about it, to tell the truth. It might be... "unprofessional" of me, but that's the way it is****. Please forgive me for not making it clear!**

**Secondly, why am I not using "these marks" when people are speaking. THAT is because my stupid Swedish teacher told me that I shouldn't use "these" marks when someone's talking... I used to, but she told me not to. So I stopped. If people want me to do so, because it makes what I write easier to read, then I will. Consider it done until the next chapter. **

**Now, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

He was sleeping in one of the beds at our motel room. He looked so beautiful I just wanted to scream. But I avoided doing so, for it would certainly wake him up. He looked younger as he slept. The worry and anger in his features were completely gone.

So, I just sat there, watching him, and thought about how much that had happened in such a short time. Now I could really think it all through. I came to the conclusion that I should just go along with what the others thought best… unless I didn't like the outcome.

- This is really a mess… I whispered and lay down on the bed. I looked at Jacob, and found he was awake and looking at me.

- It's really troublesome to sleep when you're not sleeping with me… he said bluntly and I laughed and shrugged.

- You seemed to manage just fine moments ago, I stated and he winced.

- I was clearly awake.

- Sure, sure, I teased and he played chocked. Then I got up and walked over to his bed, sitting down next to him. I moved my hands over his bare chest, smiling as he inhaled and seemed to hold his breath. He closed his eyes and a bright smile spread across his face.

- Does your pack know we're coming? I suddenly asked and he opened his eyes to look at me. He looked scared.

- Your dad called Sam and told them we were coming… we're meeting up outside the res, he explained and I nodded. I lay down my head on his chest, enjoying the warmth and listening to the lulling sound of his heartbeat. Although, it did seem to beat a bit faster than it should.

- When did he tell you this? I asked and Jacob grimaced.

- He didn't. Edward did… he replied and I nodded.

- I see… I sighed and then sat up. Looking down at him, I was filled with such a mix of emotions I felt like screaming again. Guilt, love, depression, anger, comfort, discomfort, all in a hopeless mix. All of a sudden he sat up to, wrapping his arms around me. He kissed my forehead and then just held me tight.

- Don't you dare go think down on yourself again. Stop it right now, he whispered and I sighed.

- I can't help it… I just… I felt tears beginning to spill and I didn't bother wiping them away.

- Shh… hush, he whispered. He continued to whisper soft words to me caress my hair and kiss my face, until I stopped crying. I looked down at my wrists. The scars stood out as if I'd drawn them with ink. Jacob caressed my wrists with his big hands, and I closed my eyes.

- How old are you? I then asked, and he seemed a bit startled by the question.

- Um… wow, I'm 21 years old… he realized and I started to draw circles on his arm with my right finger.

- I hope you don't sit there and think you're too young for me…

- How long will you look like you're 25? I interrupted and Jacob leant his chin on my head.

- Probably for a while, he confessed and I sighed again. I felt him shift behind me, so he now sat with his legs crossed. He lifted me up so I was sitting in his lap, and he wrapped his arms tightly around me.

- Lily, have I really explained what imprinting is? He whispered and I nodded slowly.

- You said it was like love at first sight, but stronger, I whispered back and he laughed slightly before kissing the back of my head.

- Well, the wolves in my pack only have one imprint. One woman that we are destined to meet. Destined to protect and care for. Destined to love. There is _no other_ _woman _for me besides you… he said seriously and I felt my whole body just melt at his words. It filled me with such hope I barely dared to breathe.

- If you hadn't been a werewolf, then you wouldn't have fallen in love with me, I stated and he laughed and ruffled my hair.

- You bet I would've! Who wouldn't fall in love with you? He laughed and I looked down at the floor. I sighed and then closed my eyes.

- Can we sleep? I asked and he brushed the hair from my neck and nibbled it gently. Then he let go of me, and I stood up. At that point I changed my mind.

I turned around, grabbed his face with my hands and pressed my lips against his. Surprised as he was, he just sat there at first, but then responded into the kiss, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me close again. I moved my fingers lightly over his skin, giving him goose bumps wherever I touched.

He broke away from the kiss and leant his forehead against mine.

- Didn't you want to sleep? He asked and I smiled shyly.

- I changed my mind, I replied bluntly and he laughed and moved his hands underneath my sweater. I gasped as he moved one inside my jeans to squeeze a buttock, while the other traveled up against my back. I moved so I sat astride his legs, and kissed his face all over. I felt so warm. As if I was burning up. It felt as if my skin would start to crackle any second, and I leant my cheek on his shoulder.

- I love you, I love you, I love you, I whispered in his ear, and he hugged me tight, holding a hand on my head and another on my back.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see Jacob sitting up next to me, leaning against the wall. He was looking down at me while caressing my head, and his whole being radiated of joy.

- Morning love, he whispered and moved his hand over my cheek. I took the hand and kissed its palm.

- Morning, I replied and yawned. I felt better than I had in a long time, and I laughed as he smiled widely at me. He bent down and kissed my head.

- As much as I'd love to stay here and veg out all day, we have to get going, I stated and sat up, not caring about covering my chest. I blushed as I saw Jacob looking appreciating at my body. I got up from the bed and went to my bag to get clean clothes.

* * *

When I came out, Jacob was dressed. I winced when I thought about him arriving after 4 ½ years, looking like a hobo.

- We should get you some clothes, I stated and he grinned at me.

- Not necessary…

- We should get you some clothes, I interrupted and he laughed.

- I'm telling you, we can wait until we've settled in at the res. They won't mind, he promised and I sighed. He grabbed my bag and we left the room.

As we were up and running again, I felt panic starting to rise from the pit of my stomach again. I pressed it down, but it kept on boiling under the surface, eager to get out when I let go of the lid.

**HAHA!! I felt like being mean, waiting another chapter before they arrive at La Push! Sorry. **

**But I really had to re-read the three books before I wanted to write about La Push. And doing so, made me want to re-write the whole story, to tell the truth. I won't though, since I don't have the willpower to pull something like that through... X3**

**So, until next time... **

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**_You know what? It's actually kinda funny, but I had just decided to stop writing Hope. _**

**_One morning I found myself bored, and all of a sudden I had written a new chapter of Hope... the fanfic that was supposed to be dead. _**

**_... I think I'll keep writing this until it's done... _**

**_Please excuse my tendency to be indesicive. _**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

He hadn't ran very far before he stopped. I slid down his back to be able to see his face properly, and as I did, I just gaped.

He looked as if he might burst. So many emotions played in his eyes that it made me almost dizzy to look at him.

"Jake?" I whispered, touching his head. He looked at me, seriously looking ready to burst from all those emotions in his eyes. But he was focusing on _something_.

I don't know for how long he lay there eyes closed, me leaning against his stomach.

Then he suddenly, licked my hand, and I noticed I had fallen asleep.

"Hey, what's this all about?" I asked groggily and he transformed into human. Pulling me into his lap, I noticed he had conveniently let the sweats fall in front of his crotch. I smiled.

"Why are we stopping?"

"I kind of talked to the pack." He said and I gasped, trying to turn around, but he wouldn't let me. He kept his arms firmly around me, hiding his face in my neck. "They want to come to greet us as we get closer. I never realized I had been able to keep them out of my head for so long… they have apparently all been further away than I have, still able to hear each other." He explained and I tried once again to turn around. He still wouldn't let me.

"You didn't want them to find you…" I said and he laughed tiredly.

"I guess not… But it just might have something to do with me creating my own pack by leaving… maybe… I don't know…" he sighed and stood up. Now I turned around, looking at his face. He looked tired, but happy. I put my hands on his cheeks, making him look at me.

"Don't feel bad, Jake. We're on our way back to them." I said softly. He smiled, bending down and kissing my forehead.

"Let's go…" he said.

"Just a sec… how could you talk to them if you couldn't hear them?" I asked and he frowned.

"I actually just talked to Sam…" he told me and I nodded.

"I see." I backed away as he turned into wolf again, and then climbed up on his back. I buried my face in his fur and inhaled the scent that was Jacob.

"I love you wolfie…" I whispered and he laughed. Then he ran again.

* * *

He stopped after what must have been around an hour. I straightened out stiffened limbs as he changed to human and dressed in his sweats.

"Sam will be here any mo…" he silenced as he apparently saw or heard Sam. I looked the way he did, and my eyes widened. Sam looked just like him, but at the same not like him at all. He was built the same, but he was smaller.

"So you're the one who finally brought the pup back home?" Sam stated, and I shrugged.

"Circumstances did that…" I replied timidly, cursing myself for being so shy. I didn't dare talk to him or look at him. I didn't know what to do.

"Sam, I…" Jacob began, but silenced. I looked up at him, and took his hand in mine as I saw the fear in his eyes. He took a deep breath.

"Sam I'm sorry…"

"I hope you have grown some sense of responsibility Jacob." He said seriously, and I felt Jacob wince. His hand squeezed mine, almost to the point of pain, but I didn't complain.

"I hope I have too…" Jacob muttered. He took a deep breath and looked straight at Sam. His hand was trembling.

"How is everyone?" he asked. Sam stood silent. He eyed Jacob carefully, and then his eyes turned to me again. I found myself straightening my back, cursing silently at myself for doing so.

"We should bring Lily to the Reserve. She looks tired." He said, and I glanced up at Jacob. His face could have been cut in stone. I put my free hand on his arm, and as he looked down at me, his face softened immediately.

"Do you two want to talk in private?" I asked carefully and Jacob smiled.

"We can do that as we've phased. Don't worry love." He said softly, and I sighed. I nodded and looked at Sam again. I caught the hint of a smile, but it was gone so quickly I almost thought I had imagined it. Jacob let go of my hand, stripped and transformed. Phased he'd called it. Sam walked in among the trees, seemingly doing the same. As he walked back out, he was a wolf, his fur pitch black. Jacob lay down on the ground, letting me climb up on his back. I hugged him, and he turned his head to look at me, gratitude in his eyes.

* * *

The remaining distance to the Reserve was short. It took barely five minutes to get there. Looking around made me smile. The houses were mostly small and old, but very nice overall. Jacob phased to human, and put on his sweats. The moment he did, shouts of joy were heard from up front. My eyes widened as two _big_ men came tumbling from around a corner. Sam, still wolf, glared at them, and they stopped. I looked at Jacob, seeing him grin made my insides melt. His grin faded after a while though, and he looked scared again.

"Jake… just go and greet them." I whispered, and he looked down at me, his eyes softening as he did. He smiled.

"Come." He said and took my hand, leading me up close to the three others.

"You imprinted?" one of the men asked the other grinned widely.

"About time you stopped brooding over the vampire-girl!" he exclaimed, earning a growl from Sam. "Yeah, yeah dad." He muttered, causing me to smile. Jacob relaxed at my side.

"This is Lily Hess. This is Quil Ateara and Embry Call." Jacob said, and I smiled shyly at the two men. They were so _big_. Jacob was bigger, but it still made me feel extraordinarily small. Something I wasn't used to. Sam slipped off into the woods, probably phasing and dressing.

"Is _everyone_ around here so big?" I asked before I could stop myself, and they grinned.

"Not _everyone_." Embry stated and I sighed with relief.

"Where are you gonna live?" Quil inquired and Jacob shrugged.

"I don't know… at dad's I guess…" he muttered, his voice gloomy. The two other's cheerful expressions disappeared and I looked at each and every one's faces to try and get a read on what was happening.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"His dad is in bad shape." Sam answered me, as he emerged from the woods. I looked at Jacob, seeing his face scrunch over in pain made me bite my lip from gasping. I put my forehead against his arm.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and he sighed, kissing the top of my head.

"Me too." He replied.

"Get home you two. Leave the reunion for later." Sam ordered the other men, and they nodded.

"It was _very_ nice meeting you, Lily." Quil said, grinning. I smiled back.

"You too. See ya." I called as he and Embry left. Jacob rested his head on the top of mine.

"You ready to face what you left behind?" Sam asked harshly, and I glared at him.

"Give him a break." I muttered and Sam looked at me, his eyes soft.

"He needs this. All to prevent him from hurting us again." He said in a softer tone, and I sighed. Jacob stood up straight.

"Let's go then."

* * *

**_-le gasp-_**

**_Oh noes! What happened to Billy? _**

**_MOAHAHAHA!_**

**_Please review!_**

**_Thanks to everyone for their support!_**


End file.
